The Armageddon
by Mike17
Summary: After the legion’s defeat, the world remains peaceful for 24 years. But now, Tichondrius wants to bring it back. This is my first Warcraft story. I hope you’ll like it. Please read and Review.
1. Past and Future

The Armageddon  
  
Because Warcraft 3 is a great game, so I decided to write a story about it. Of course that I own nothing to Blizzard or anybody else. I wrote this story to express my opinion how Warcraft 3 will continue. I am really sorry for my huge grammar (and perhaps not only) mistakes. I did my best to write this story with a minimum number of mistakes but my English isn't really good. I hope you will understand me and I hope that you will read this story. If you can, please review me. And if you want to email me, do it at dragon_head@ wowmail.com. It's dragon_head. I wrote this because perhaps the whole address is underlined and so you won't see the "_". But I think this is enough chat. Let's get to the story.  
  
Past and Future  
  
There are 24 years from the last invasion of the Burning Legions. The world Was dominated by peace and happiness because after Archimonde was killed, the remained demons were driven out of this world. The world tree was heavy damaged but using the healing powers of the combined human, night elves and orc forces, the it's vital forces survived. As a token of his gratitude, the spirit of the tree gave back the eternal life to the night elves. After some days of celebration, Jaina and her remained forces, sailed back to Lordareon. Thrall took his forces too, back to the barrens, so they could've lived in peace. And for the night elves, they remained into their forest. The dwarves turned back to Khaz Modan into Azeroth. Everyone was back to his natal region.  
  
The Burning Legions did many damages to the villages, so Jaina decided to rebuild all of them. Even Dalaran, Stratholme and the Capital City needed heavy repairs. After the reconstruction that took for about two years Jaina was made Queen of Lordareon, Azeroth and Khaz Modan and high Archmage of Dalaran. She was now leading the human forces.  
  
Back into the Barrens, the orcs decided to build a kingdom there too. Many cities were created. Cairne remained along with Thrall to rule over the horde. But Grom was dead.  
  
Into the Ashenvale forest, the elves were also doing the repairs that their bases needed. Also the forest began to heal. Tyrande was leading the sentinels and Furion decided to protect the rest of the forest, in case there were some needs. But there was no sign of Ilidian. As a matter of fact, Furion was a little worried for him. They were brothers and so, there couldn't be true hate between them.  
  
Probably the next problem would be where the undead are. Actually, Arthas and Kel'Thuzad were into the northern regions, which were unpopulated. They began to construct a base, from the moment when Archimonde rose up. Kel'Thuzad had a plan but they needed an army. But not any army; an army strong enough to defeat all those who lived.  
  
Ilidian was also into the Ashenvale forest, hiding. He couldn't dare to appear. Probably nobody would forgive him for what his did. Still, the demon seemed to get weak. If he would've been stronger, he would've succeeded in destroying it. But he needed time. He still had his immortality.  
  
But now, after this long introduction, our story can begin. It was the day, when Roland, Jaina's son, was making 24 years. It was great celebration into the kingdom. Even Uther the Lifebringer, was celebrating because one of his best students was becoming a true man. Uther was actually the other Uther's son. He was now leading the Paladins of the Silver Hand. His strength and courage were perhaps bigger than his father's was.  
  
Roland was trained as an archmage by the early age of 12. He learned many tricks from his mother. He was very smart, but Uther insisted that at the age of 20, he will become a Paladin too, like his father. Jaina accepted of course, trusting Uther. And now, there were four years since when Roland became a paladin. A young man, looking very close to his father, with a blond hair and a pair of blue eyes, he was happy because of the event.  
  
"I can't believe so much time pass, since I went with Arthas into our journey, journey that was fatal to him.", said Jaina sad, telling Uther about it.  
  
"I know my queen, but there is something strange about you too. I don't know, but it seems that even if so much time passed, you didn't changed a bit. You are still young and beautiful, since your last fight ended."  
  
"You are right Uther. It seems that the world tree actually gave me some of the elvish powers. Tyrande told me that perhaps this will happen."  
  
"Do you think the demons will return? I mean, did you had any other sign from Arthas?"  
  
"No, perhaps he is dead. But no one found his corpse."  
  
"But why did he killed his father? And why did he killed my father?", asked Uther angry.  
  
"Perhaps because the demons took over him. But I don't see why he would be dead. I mean, he could still be alive somewhere."  
  
"It's impossible my queen. Our allies would've announced us."  
  
"I know. Just that there are 24 years when we defeated the demons and still, he didn't appeared. Perhaps he is dead for real."  
  
"But who would've killed him? I mean, the Burning Legions... "  
  
"My queen, I am sorry to disturb you, but a strange man wants to see you immediately.", said a paladin who came near Jaina.  
  
"Thank you Glius. You may invite him in. As long as he isn't stinky, why shouldn't he come here to celebrate?", laughed Jaina and Uther.  
  
"Very well my queen.", said Glius going to invite the stranger in. After some seconds a man came in. He had a staff into his hand, with a raven on it. He also had a brown cloak, with a hood. The man was really short, but he was still strong.  
  
"Miss Proudmore, I am happy to see you after so many years.", said the stranger.  
  
"You can't be. Medivh? What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving."  
  
"Indeed. That was my plan. But I couldn't, because the vision came back. The demons will arise soon. You must prepare your defenses."  
  
"What do you mean fool?", asked Uther. "We should just prepare because some creatures could come? We are too numerous even if the Burning Legions come again."  
  
"Even if the Burning Legions would have three allies?", asked Medivh angry.  
  
"What are you trying to tell us?", asked Jaina. "I trusted you before. I shall trust you now too."  
  
"Then listen to me. The Burning Legions shall arise. Tonight, one of their agents shall wake up. He shall come from a different world to arise his master."  
  
"No. Archimonde.", said Jaina scared.  
  
"But how is it possible?", asked Uther. "Archimonde was defeated long years ago. The world three burned him up. He couldn't have survived. Not even his spirit."  
  
"Believe me. He came back before, he will come back again. Even if his body was destroyed, his spirit is too strong for this. Don't underestimate him. I did it once. and I had to pay for this."  
  
"So. what should we do?", asked Jaina. "Should we announce Thrall? I could go there personally."  
  
"I would be happy if you would do it. But you have no time for this. You must prepare. The demons will be too numerous. There will also arise, a demon you don't know. He will be leading one of the unholy alliances. A person you love will lead the other. The third alliance will be leaded by a demon you don't know, but one of your allies does. So don't underestimate them and prepare your defenses."  
  
With his last words, Medivh turned into a raven and flew away.  
  
"What should we do?", asked Uther.  
  
"Prepare. I am sure that Medivh is right. He was right before, he will be even now. I won't be like Arthas, who didn't believed him and that's why he. died."  
  
"But what about Azeroth, Dalaran and Khaz Modan?", asked Uther.  
  
"I don't think Medivh will have time to announce them. You go to Khaz Modan. We will be needing their dwarves. Tell them to bring everything they can here, to the capital city."  
  
"Why are you such in a hurry?", asked Uther confused.  
  
"You know why Medivh told us that we shouldn't underestimate Archimonde? Because he can be very unpredictable. Take a couple of men and go there."  
  
"I understand Miss Proudmoore."  
  
"Glius, bring Roland to me. I need to give him a mission. And hurry. We have no time to waste."  
  
"Yes my queen.", said Glius going for Roland. He came very fast to her mother.  
  
"What's wrong mother?", asked Roland while smiling.  
  
"I have a very special mission for you. Medivh was here."  
  
"What did he want?", asked Roland.  
  
"The Burning Legions will arise. This night."  
  
"You can't be serious. Why should we trust a madman? These are stupid words. You and your allies defeated the Burning Legions long time ago. We don't need to worry about them anymore."  
  
"You are exactly like your father Roland. He thought the same. He was ironic and arrogant like you. He didn't believe anyone. That's what killed him. And that's exactly what is going to happen to you if you don't listen to me. Go to Azeroth and alert them. We need strong forces if we want to face the Burning Legions."  
  
"I am leaving right now mother.", said Roland taking his hammer and his horse.  
  
"Glius.", Jaina called him again.  
  
"Yes my queen."  
  
"I need you to come with me to Dalaran. We will need the mages from there. No army is complete without magicians. Get my horse and get yours too. We will leave at once."  
  
"Very well my queen.", said Glius.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere into the Northern regions  
  
Arthas and his brethren were preparing their huge army for the eventual invasion. Kel'Thuzad was searching for a way to bring back the Lich King.  
  
"I don't understand what you are doing there for twenty years.", said Arthas annoyed. "Why should we bring the Lich King with us? He helps us anyway."  
  
"Of course Arthas.", said Kel'Thuzad putting the book of Medivh down "But he could be the last piece. If we will be ready to bring him here, the scourge will be complete. We don't know when the Burning Legions will arise. It could take thousands of years until they would succeed in opening the rift again. And I am not going to do the things I did once."  
  
"Only Tichondrius could arise.", said Arthas.  
  
"Why are you so sure? Our plan worked perfectly. Ilidan took the powers of Gul'dan, one of our strongest death knights, the same powers the Burning Legions have. He was then able to kill Tichondrius and everything was ok."  
  
"But you don't get it?", asked Arthas annoyed. "If Ilidian killed Tichondrius, then it was like extinguishing fire with fire. Ilidian couldn't kill a demon with his powers, as long as the demon itself was the source of the powers."  
  
"And what do you insinuate?", asked Kel'Thuzad.  
  
"You don't understand? You should be the wise guy. You are the mage not I. But it doesn't matter. As long as Frostmourne taught me this years, I think Tichondrius was banished into the Funeral Planes."  
  
"The Lich King taught you things?", asked Kel'Thuzad amazed.  
  
"Of course. This runeblade is like a messenger. I can always talk to him, even if I am not concentrated. In fight, he strengthens me with his demonic powers and when I am wounded, he heals me. I now understand why it's better to be a powerful dead, than a weak mortal. I have power and eternal life."  
  
"Indeed.", said Kel'Thuzad.  
  
"Master Arthas.", said one of the ghouls.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"The spies want to see you immediately. They say it's important."  
  
"Very well. Bring them here. I want to find out the news, out into the mortal world."  
  
"Medivh was there.", said Kel'Thuzad.  
  
"What do you mean?", asked Arthas.  
  
"You will find out soon.", said Kel'Thuzad seeing that the spies were coming. Actually the shades were coming.  
  
"What brings you here?", asked Arthas annoyed. "I hope it's extremely important."  
  
"Of course master. We wouldn't bother you if it wouldn't be vital."  
  
"Speak fool."  
  
"It seems that Medivh had a little talk with miss Proudmoor."  
  
"Hm. so Medivh came to Jaina. Probably he said something about me."  
  
"Indirectly master. But what's important is that the Burning Legions will arise this night."  
  
"What? How can this be possible?", asked Arthas angry. "It's impossible. They couldn't break the rift into such a short time."  
  
"Relax Arthas.", said Kel'Thuzad. "What else?"  
  
"Well, actually one of their agents will arise. The humans are going to unite. Khaz Modan, Lordareon, Dalaran, Azeroth, they are all uniting."  
  
"Damn it.", said Arthas. "Very well, you may leave. I shall take care of my little friend. If he doesn't survive, the Burning Legions will never return."  
  
"Where are we going?", asked Kel'Thuzad.  
  
"Get ready. We are going to travel. You get your powers. I shall get a little escort."  
  
"But where are we going?"  
  
"Into the Ashenvale forest. Near the infernal gate. Tichondrius must not reach the underworld. If he does it, we will lose him."  
  
"But why there?"  
  
"Because there is where Tichondrius was killed. That's the place where he will arise."  
  
"Very well."  
Later that night, somewhere into the Ashenvale forest  
  
There was another silent night in Ashenvale forest. Silent until. a flame appeared into a clearing. The flame burned for some moments and then a demon was summoned into the flames. He was wearing a red costume, he had a pair of claws and a pair of demonic wings. Lord Tichondrius was back.  
  
"Pitiful elf. Kill a demon with his own powers? Nonsense. If I'll get my hands on him, I'll show him what real pain means. Twenty four years into the Funeral Planes are nothing but a thousand years of torture into the pit of the legion will be something."  
  
After ending his speech, Tichondrius rose his hands.  
  
"Now I call you master Archimonde. I invoke you. Come and rally us into our invasion."  
  
Many dark rays were launched. They all united and a phantom of Archimonde appeared in a better known green cloud.  
  
"So you decided to appear after all?", said Archimonde. "Very well, because I have a plan. After my last defeat, I think this time we will succeed. I just hope that Medivh won't appear."  
  
"Of course master. I shall take care of him. But I have a plan too. It may help us a lot. Perhaps if we unite our plans, we will be able to succeed."  
  
"I listen.", said Archimonde annoyed. "I hope you won't fail this time, because if you do, I'll make sure that you will regret."  
  
"No master. As you know, there is an infernal gate, which may allow me to reach the pit. If I succeed, I will have access to the nexus gate. And then, I will be able to reach any region I want."  
  
"And what's your plan Tichondrius? Because if I'm right, you want to reach a special place."  
  
"Of course I do. First of all, I will need new forces. I don't really think that the Lich King will agree to rally us once again."  
  
"He will. Not now, but later he will. I am sure about it. He was created to protect us and nobody can't prevent this."  
  
"Not even the pitiful Death Knight?"  
  
"You mean Arthas? Hah, he is too weak. If he makes you problems, kill him. But the Lich King is wiser. He knows that we are stronger than him and that we will be able to defeat him."  
  
"But why if he tries to stop our plan master? What if we fail?"  
  
"Calm down Tichondrius. What you have to do, is to reach the demon."  
  
"Who?", asked Tichondrius.  
  
"Well, as you said, we need reinforcements. I am sure that the orcs will rally us. This is their nature, to fight against the others. The alliance between them and the humans will fall. This is an ancient prophecy. We also need Ilidian's help."  
  
"Ilidian? Do you think he will come with us? But master, he tried to kill me once, he will try again too."  
  
"No he won't. Into this years, he became weaker. His spirit still lives, but not for long. The powers he acquired, are actually yours. You have permanent contact with him. Of course that the demon within him was weaker this years, but he was still consuming him. Soon, his spirit will be lost forever."  
  
"But what makes you think that he will join me soon?"  
  
"Because he has no choice. He won't resist the chance. He is too alone now. The elves would never accept him, the humans don't trust demons and the orcs must not be taken lightly. We will need a spy in their kingdom. Somebody that will trust us."  
  
"So what shall I do master? What do you suggest?"  
  
"Find Ilidian. He is somewhere into the barrens. You will find him near the Stonetalon Peak. You will also find a demon gate near. But I think you need an army too. So go into the Northern regions. Near the ocean, on the shore, you will find trolls, ogres and other creatures willing to join us. Don't venture further because if you do, the undead army will hunt you."  
  
"I won't master.", said Tichondrius and Archimonde's hologram disappeared in smoke.  
  
Tichondrius was now a little worried about Archimonde words. If he had to confront the Undeads, he would've died, that was sure. And going to the demonic gate would've been a dangerous journey too. There could be night elves into the forest, who would have certainly killed him, he would've been again in real trouble. Yes, this will be a long and dangerous journey. But if he had succeeded, the Burning Legions would've fall.  
  
After thinking his plan a while, Tichondrius decided to sneak to the gate. He had to make sure that no elves were near. But where should he go now? To the northern, of course. This was a really bad moment for the Legion. Anywhere he would go, Tichondrius would be followed. Tichodrius began to sneak from tree to tree. He could feel the night elves, but the elves could've feel him too. The gate wasn't far, but it was still a long journey.  
  
After crossing half of his way, without incidents he suddenly heard voices.  
  
"Furion, the demons will arise soon.", said the first voice.  
  
"How can this be possible?", asked the second voice. "We have purged them from our world, long time ago. They should all be dead."  
  
"No druid, hear my words. The third invasion of the scourge will arise if you don't listen to me. The demon is very near, you can feel him too."  
  
"Don't worry.", said Furion. "My minions shall take care of him. Of course that if we will find him, we will kill him. If we don't succeed, you'll have my words that we will announce you."  
  
"Take care. The demons are not to be taken lightly. Dreadlords, Pit Lords, Warlocks. they are all strong foes."  
  
"I know Medivh. We fought them last time and if we succeeded once, we will succeed now too."  
  
"Very well.", said Medivh while transforming into a raven.  
  
"Go warn the orcs.", said Furion. "They could help us a lot."  
  
Medivh affirmed by shaking his head. After Furion left the clearing too, Tichondrius continued to sneak. He heard some other voices, wisps, but he was sure that they couldn't feel him. Suddenly, he saw an archer. She was looking directly to him. Immediately, Tichondrius putted the archer to sleep. Then, he began to hit her with a couple of hits. After giving her a couple of claws, she fell down to the ground, death. Tichondrius took her spiritual force.  
  
Soon, Tichondrius approached the gate. He felt that it was near. But until he could do any other move, Tichondrius heard another voices.  
  
"Trolls. I hate this creatures.", said the first voice. She seemed to be a woman. "I hope that Furion will give us other jobs to do than this one."  
  
"Indeed.", affirmed a second voice. He was a man. "But as long as peace reigns in this forest, there will be nothing wrong about this stuff."  
  
Tichondrius approached. Then he saw that a woman staying on a tiger and a man that had a staff into his hand and he was looking close to Medivh.  
  
"A keeper of the grove and a priestess of the moon?!", said Tichondrius. "Easy."  
  
"How can you say such a thing?", asked the priestess again. "Allon, don't you understand that it doesn't matter if peace reigns into the forest as long as we can't be happy of it?"  
  
"We have to stay here Sharina and that's my final word.", said the keeper of the grove named Allon. "We have to maintain this peace. After all, when it's war, we have to fight, not just stay and watch this pathetic creatures."  
  
Allon looked behind his back and Tichondrius saw several cages.  
  
"If we ever get out of here, I'll promise that you will pay.", said one of the trolls locked. He seemed to be the leader.  
  
"If you will be able to get out of here, I'll make sure you'll have a sudden death troll.", said Sharina.  
  
"Sharina, you don't need to get angry. At least this is the only thing they can do; to hope that someone will come and save them."  
  
"Such an opportunity.", whispered Tichondrius. "If I will ever free them, I'll be able to get some warriors. They seem to be really strong."  
  
"Sharina, how does the gate do?", asked Allon. "I heard that the demons are near."  
  
"I went there a couple of our ago. The gate is well protected. Nobody shall pass beyond my captains. Not even Archimonde."  
  
"Please Sharina. You know that Archimonde is really strong."  
  
"He is, but he is not into our world anymore. I don't think he is even alive. He is probably somewhere into hell. And because no demons are here to save him, we don't need to make problems."  
  
Tichondrius began to think to attack. But he needed a plan. Alone, he couldn't fight. He needed some warriors to help him.  
  
"Need warriors to get warriors?", asked Tichondrius himself. "It is insane. I will do this myself. I should have a potion of immortality here. It shall give me some time to free the creatures and put the guardians to sleep. But I am sure that they are not alone. Night Elves usually like to hide in shadows."  
  
He was now ready. After thinking a while, Tichondrius took his last potion and drank it. He felt its effect in his body. He was now immortal but not for long. Without thinking a bit, Tichondrius got out of the forest into the clearing and ran to attack Sharina.  
  
"Die demon.", said Sharina throwing a couple of arrows at him but without any effect.  
  
"Stupid elf. Your arrows can't affect me."  
  
"Then taste this.", said Allon sending a bolt at him. Same as Sharina's arrows, the bolt had no effect.  
  
"This is all?", asked Tichondrius while launching a swarm at Sharina. She was affected well.  
  
"Allon,", she said, "run. Run and warn Furion. We need his help. Only then we will be able to kill the demon."  
  
"No Sharina.", said Allon. "I can't leave you alone. We are here to fight together. I shall not leave."  
  
"Then you shall die too.", said Tichondrius sending another swarm.  
  
"Don't underestimate me demon.", said Allon while creating a couple of treants. You may be strong, but you are not invulnerable.  
  
"Very well then", said Tichondrius. "If you don't want to surrender, then I shall make your death more painful. Ekras Toran!"  
  
"What was this?", asked Sharina.  
  
"Simple. Some words into the demonic language. But you elves can't understand them. Doesn't matter. I will kill you anyway."  
  
"Run Allon.", said Sharina. "The treants will protect me. You must run and warn Furion. Don't wait for me. Someone must stay and face the demon."  
  
"Very well Sharina.", said Allon while transforming into a raven too.  
  
"So you remained priestess.", said Tichondrius. "Then die! I shall kill you anymore."  
  
"Then may my sacrifice help humanity. Whol Cenarius Lueth Lil Tyrande.", said Sharina into her language.  
  
"Very well woman. As you wish.", said Tichondrius and they began to fight.  
  
"Your perseverance will cost you Dreadlord. I am not to be taken lightly.", said Sharina while the treants attacked Tichodrius.  
  
"Did you really think that this trees will stop me?", asked Tichondrius. "They are like dead."  
  
"I don't demon.", said Sharina sarcastic. "But I wanted to make sure that Allon will go to warn Furion. They will come soon, so you'd better hurry."  
  
"I already did it.", said Tichondrius killing the treants with his deadly claws. "As you can see, you are alone."  
  
"Don't be so sure.", said Sharina. "Come my sisters. Rally me."  
  
Immediately a couple of archers appeared. They took a defensive position.  
  
"So you called your pathetic forces to protect you, in hope that you will stop me? Well, I assure you that I'm stronger than this."  
  
"We will see Dreadlord. As I can see -and I hope you too-, your immortality isn't active anymore."  
  
"You are really clever woman. But it won't help you. Until your love will come, I will make sure he will meet you as he deserves."  
  
"Yes, you are right. Full of glory, successful, proud that I've defeated the last demon living."  
  
"And what if you fail? Because I am sure that your Allon will mourn you and so I will have time to kill him and that pitiful druid, Furion, too. If his brother wouldn't had been, I would've succeeded in taking over your forest. But, how was that expression. it's never too late."  
  
"Never late for you to die. Sisters, attack!!"  
  
The archers heard Sharina's order and attacked Tichondrius. Their sharp arrows were moving like wind but even if Tichondrius was really big, he could move very fast so he could avoid them. He succeeded in reaching them after a long battle. After taking them one by one, he approached to Sharina.  
  
"I told you that your pesky archers won't stop me.", said Tichondrius.  
  
"Perhaps you killed them but you won't be able to take me down so easy.", said Sharina annoyed.  
  
"Very well.", said Tichondrius and he suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Where are you demon? Show yourself. You little freaky demon. Are you scared? You will really pay for this. I can see in shadows."  
  
Sharina began to watch through the forest. Still, she couldn't see Tichondrius.  
  
"You are really annoying, but I'll take you down.", said Sharina angry.  
  
"How?", asked Tichondriuses deadly voice and Sharina looked back so she could see Tichondrius.  
  
"You are not a true warrior.", said Sharina.  
  
"Perhaps I have my own tactics, but your friend Tyrande learned me to do this."  
  
"To do what? Hide in the shadows?"  
  
"No. Fight bravely.", said Tichondrius while casting another carrion swarm. Sharina feel down because of it's strength.  
  
"How did you do that? Your last swarm was weaker. You are becoming stronger by hiding?"  
  
"No dear elf. It's simple. Why you were searching for me, I did my best to suck your warriors energy. Their energy is in me now."  
  
"What? You used my poor dead warriors to recharge yourself? You have no sanity."  
  
"Perhaps I don't, but you will still die. I see that your pet is awaiting to die."  
  
"No. Not Abbil."  
  
"Abbil? Nice name woman. I'll have my pleasure torturing him.", said Tichondrius while pointing his hand to the white tiger. He was risen up.  
  
"Stop this or I'll."  
  
"Watch your tone with me woman. A wrong move and your friend will suffer, not I.", said Tichondrius while rising Abbil more.  
  
"What are you going to do? Are you going to."  
  
"Kill him? Well, perhaps, but I'll make sure he suffers.", said Tichondrius. After rising him enough, he began to throw red rays at him. The tiger began to growl.  
  
"Stop this at once demon.", said Sharina. She was so angry that she launched an arrow at Tichondrius. His hand was pierced.  
  
"Very well woman.", said Tichondrius angry and he launched a very strong ray. Abbil was growling is pain. Tichondrius stopped and took the arrow away. Then he began to tight his hand and Abbil began to growl stronger than ever. After a couple of seconds, Abbil exploded. There was only blood everywhere.  
  
"You monster!!!", screamed Sharina while throwing arrows in every direction. "I shall give you my revenge Abbil. Go to hell demon."  
  
"This wasn't a very inspired move.", said Tichondrius annoyed. He threw two carrion swarms and Sharina feel down to the ground.  
  
"Come on. You know you want it. Do it.", said Sharina.  
  
"You have tried my patience again.", said Tichondrius. He launched another red ray and Sharina died. Tichondrius began to laugh.  
  
"Hah! You were really pitiful.", said Tichondrius. "Now, I think I need your energy." Tichondrius began to drain her energy.  
  
"I feel more powerful. Now trolls, join me and my brethren and together, we will rule this world."  
  
"We shall.", said the leader. "Free us and we'll assure you that the elves shall pay."  
  
"Not only the elves.", said Tichondrius. "The entire humanity shall pay. Their tie is over, our time has come."  
  
Tichondrius destroyed the cages and a couple of trolls came out. Their leader came ahead so he could speak with him.  
  
"So,", said Tichondrius, "who are you and what are you doing here troll? I suppose that you did something if the elves imprisoned you like this."  
  
"Indeed. My name is Zul'jin. I am one of the last survivors from Draenor. We were driven out for a long time ago."  
  
"We? You mean you and your trolls?"  
  
"No! These ones are recruits. Me and my companion, Cho'Gall came here some time ago."  
  
"Cho'Gall? The ogre mage?"  
  
"Yes. Do you know Cho'Gall? I personally met him in my first journey. He is a strong fighter, but he was caught too in a different camp."  
  
"If it's Cho'Gall, then we must save him. My master will need his help. I personally know Cho'Gall because Gul'dan knew him too."  
  
"So. you met Gul'dan. Indeed, he was a strong mage too, but he got killed."  
  
"If I met him? My master was it's creator. Long time ago, we, the Burning Legions created the undead legions."  
  
"So you come from the Burning Legions. I was sure you were because of your powers."  
  
"Indeed. Anyway, you orcs were also our allies. We tried to defeat the humans long time ago, in Draenor, but we failed."  
  
"I was in Draenor to create the second Dark Portal. But we failed because the humans came, and so we were defeated."  
  
"Are there any other survivors?", asked Tichondrius.  
  
"Well, there is also my friend Cho'gall, me of course, Grom Hellscream and. Korgath Bladefist."  
  
"So. Grommy took part of the expedition too. Poorly, he is no more into this world. But I want to know more about this Korgath Bladefist."  
  
"You will find out later.", said Zul'jin. "We've got company."  
  
Tichondrius looked where Zul'jin was looking too and he saw some night elves. There were two big ravens, which seemed to be Allon and Furion, two archers on gryphons and three chimaeras.  
  
"Defend yourselves.", shouted Zul'jin to his warriors and they did as they were told to by setting their spears in attack position.  
  
"You seem to be a strong leader.", said Tichondrius. "I didn't know that trolls do have leaders."  
  
"Well, they really do. I remember when the humans imprisoned me. But now we don't have time to chat. We have to take care of the elves."  
  
"Indeed.", said Tichondrius seeing that the escort was landing. The archers got down to the ground and the druids that were on the chimaeras did the same. The ravens transformed into Allon/Furion.  
  
"Where is Sharina?", asked Allon. "Don't tell me you killed her."  
  
"I had no choice dear elf.", said Tichondrius mild. "It seems that she loved so much that stupid tiger of her that she gave her life for him."  
  
"You shall pay for this demon.", said Allon angry.  
  
"Calm down Allon.", said Furion. "We don't need to get angry. I understand that you suffer, but we can't do anything else."  
  
"Unfortunately you really can't.", said Tichondrius sarcastic. "Perhaps only mourn your little friend."  
  
"Shut up demon or I'll make you.", said Allon angry. "Elves, attack."  
  
The elf warriors prepared to attack.  
  
"Hmmm. I see you really wanna war.", said Zul'jin. "My warriors are strong enough to stop you. Let's finish this."  
  
The battle began. The trolls used their ensnare skill to set the chimaeras and gryffins down. There were also two troll priests that attacked with their fireballs. The archers began to launch arrows, same as Sharina did. Allon summoned a couple of treants that attacked immediately. Furion began to cast a couple of deadly lightning. The chimaeras began to attack the nets that were imprisoning them. The druids of the claw became ferocious bears and attacked Tichondrius.  
  
The battle became more dangerous because Furion summoned treants too and so the trolls were outnumbered. Still, they continued to fight. Seeing that the elves were too many, Tichondrius summoned too an infernal. The archers feel. A druid was burned by the infernal who was now killing the second one. The trolls along with Tichondrius were winning.  
  
"Turn back my brethren.", said Furion while turning back so he could see Tichondrius.  
  
"Now your retreat? I wonder how come you elves are so confused? Did mother nature wounded your head or perhaps your spirit."  
  
"You may have won this time demon, but the war isn't over. The Burning Legions won't ever return. Even if I'll have to give my life for this."  
  
"So you are staying here?", asked Zul'jin amused.  
  
"You would wish.", said Furion while transforming into a raven.  
  
"You will pay for your crime demon.", said Allon doing the same. After the elves left, Tichondrius and Zul'jin continued their talk.  
  
"My warriors are wounded. We will need to rest."  
  
"We don't have time for such things.", said Tichondrius. "If you can find targets, I will be able to cast an aura that would allow them to drain life."  
  
"Indeed. But the problem is that we have no targets."  
  
"What about your priests, Zul'jin?"  
  
"They are weak too. But perhaps they will be able to heal the wounds."  
  
"Then tell them to heal your warriors and let's go."  
  
"Why are you always such in a hurry?", asked Zul'jin. "I noticed that you wanna hurry, do everything fast."  
  
"Yes, I know. The problem is that we really must hurry until the alliance will attack. We need to hurry so they won't have time to stop us."  
  
"And where do you wanna go now?"  
  
"I have a plan. But I will need more warriors. We are still not enough. Can you tell me more about that Korgath Bladefist?"  
  
"Well of course. He took part into that war. But if I'm right, he lives now down a cave, deep into the Stonetalon Peak."  
  
"Then we must go there at once. I also know someone who could help us. What a luck."  
  
"Yes, and I have an idea how to reach it. As long as I heard the elves, while I was imprisoned, my friend Cho'Gall iwas imprisoned too, not far from here. If we will be able to save him quickly, until Allon and Furion will be able to warn them, then he and his ogres will surely follow us."  
  
"Excellent. Are the warriors ready?", asked Tichondrius.  
  
"Almost sir.", said one of the trolls. "We still have a troll to heal."  
  
"Very well. We will leave this night. Prepare for the journey. Zul'jin, you will lead us. I hope you know the way."  
  
"Please Tichondrius. Could you stop asking such questions? You really sound stupid."  
  
"Ok, ok. But you must agree with me that someone must lead us there."  
  
"This is the third time I tell you that I think I know where Cho'Gall is. He can't be very far from here. He and his ogres are really strong and so, I don't think the elves could transport them all."  
  
"Enough chat. We'll talk on our way to the encampment. Are the warriors ready?"  
  
"Yes, sire.", said a troll priest. "Even if we have some more wounded warriors we can go. They'll be able to fight. Still, the elves did serious damage to us."  
  
"So, you didn't finish with the healing?", asked Tichondrius a little nervous. "Very well. Then I shall do what you can't do. Come forth forces of darkness, rally me and my body."  
  
Lightnings and dark energies seemed to come into Tichondriuses hands. He was very concentrated and he seemed to use strong energies. The sky turned cloudy and the moon began to light only Tichondrius. The stars were now like ghosts and the darkness was everywhere. "Heal your slaves so they can serve you into your demonic plans.", said Tichondrius again looking at the trolls. Immediately their wounds healed.  
  
"Wow. That was really cool.", said Zul'jin impressed.  
  
"Yeah, I know.", said Tichodrius while everything was turning to normal. "So, now are you ready to lead the way to that. ogre."  
  
"Indeed. The journey can begin. I am glad that I can join the Burning Legions."  
  
"You are not the only one.", said Tichondrius with a demonic smile. "I am sure that new forces will rally us. The mortals ruled over this world for too much time. Our time now has come."  
  
The party regrouped and Zul'jin along with Tichondrius leaded them.  
  
"Tell me something, how come you dreadlords fly even if you have wings?", asked Zul'jin curious. "I've been wondering about this for a long time."  
  
"I know it's really annoying to have wings and to be unable to fly. But as you know, the forces of hell are far older than any mortal. It is possible that once, dreadlords flew. But we no more need this power. We now are stronger."  
  
"I see.", said Zul'jin.  
  
"By the way, could you give me more information about those who took part in the war, into Draenor the red world?", asked Tichondrius. "Perhaps we will be able to get even more allies."  
  
"Very well. As long as you know, the humans destroyed the first dark portal. We couldn't remain into their world so we began to search for another world. Finally, we found Draenor. Unfortunately, Gul'dan was killed and our plans were almost ruined. But some of us survived: me, Cho'gall, Grom Hellscream, Korgath Bladefist, Teron Geronfield, Dentarg and Deathwing, the dragon."  
  
"And only the first four of you survived?"  
  
"Well, yes. The paladin Turalyon and his brethren killed Teron and his death knights. Fortunately, Turalyon was killed too. Deathwing was killed right into his nest by multiple forces of humans leaded by Alleria - the archer, Khadgar - the wizard and Kudran - the gryphon rider. Fortunately, Kudran died too."  
  
"What abut Alleria and Khadgar?"  
  
"Well, they managed to reach the dark portal. The only problem was that we were already there. Our forces were huge because of the portal's presence. So, there took the final battle; the bloodiest and roughest battle I have ever seen and taken part too. The many human forces killed Dentarg. Khadgar succeeded in destroying the portal and his forces won the war, but he died because of the energies the portal unleashed when it was destroyed. We, the last survivors, flee so they couldn't kill us. Danath and Alleria survived the war, along with their small army. So that's how we lost the war into Draenor."  
  
"I just hope this humiliating defeat won't happen again.", said Tichondrius irritated.  
  
"Of course it won't, Lord Tichondrius. United with the legion, along with my trolls, the ogres and Bladefist's army you will be able to rule the world."  
  
"Not quite my dear friend. The humans succeeded to ally in a miraculous way with the orcs. They are really strong, so we won't be able to defeat them if we won't fight at our best."  
  
"The orcs?!!!", shouted Zul'jin nervous. "Allied with the human race?!!! This is insane. How did this happen? It's impossible."  
  
"Nothing isn't impossible.", said Tichondrius disagreeing Zul'jin. "And they are not alone. The Night Elves are their allies too. But don't worry my friend. I am sure that we'll soon be able to rally the undead."  
  
"The undead? But what happened to them?"  
  
"They were useless after the invasion started. But we failed so we need their help now."  
  
"Are you sure that they will rally us? I mean, didn't they get angry after what you've done to them?"  
  
"It doesn't matter what are we doing to them. It is forbidden to trait the legion. They are our natural slaves. They won't have any chances. If Arthas and Kel'Thuzad won't agree, then The Lich King will be forced to convince them. He is not so stupid."  
  
"I agree Lord Tichondrius. So, how do you feel leading the legions?"  
  
"Oh, it seems that I forgot to give you all the details."  
  
"What details?"  
  
"Well, the legion isn't leaded by me. My duty is to start the invasion and bring Lord Archimonde back. Then he will take the command."  
  
"Who is this Archimonde?" "Well, he is our leader. He is very cruel, and that pleases us. And make sure you respect him well. If you won't, he'll make sure you'll suffer. His powers are far too strong than mine."  
  
"And when will you bring him back?"  
  
"Well, first we need to establish a base camp. Then we need to contact the undead. We'll need their help to summon Lord Archimonde. The book of Medivh is the only artifact that may help us, but the undead have it. If we manage to get it and use Kel'Thuzad, the summoner, to bring Lord Archimonde back, then we don't need them anymore. The wrath will be too strong for the alliance."  
  
"Bright plan.", said Zul'jin impressed. "But now let's concentrate on the first phase. We need to find and free Cho'gall. We are almost there so we should get prepared."  
  
"Very well. We shall attack them as sneaky as we'll can. I don't it will be wise from us to attack them directly. They could be many and strong. I know I shouldn't be so. afraid, but I learned many since I spent 24 years into complete darkness, with nothing but me."  
  
"Very well then. Party, prepared. We shall attack from Headhunter position."  
  
"Headhunter position?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. We also made many plans since we were stuck together. When the elves were sleeping, we were making plan and tactics. We knew that somebody should rescue us. You need our services, don't you?"  
  
"Of course. The legion needs any help."  
  
"So we'll get heavy pay?", ask Zul'jin while rubbing his hands one to another.  
  
"Pay?? You need gold?"  
  
"Of course we do. You didn't think that we'll do the whole stuff at no charge."  
  
"No charge? Nothing isn't more important than power. But if you want, we can pay you and leave you as a pitiful mercenary."  
  
"Power? Indeed, I didn't think at it.", said Zul'jin a little nervous. "Look, Cho'gall and his ogres should be here."  
  
"Very well. I shall go spying.", said Tichondrius making himself invisible. He walked through the trees reaching the clearing. There was a demon hunter, along with some druids of the claw.  
  
"Where did you learn to do this?", ask Zul'jin. "I thought that only Night Elves can become invisible at night."  
  
"You would really be surprised to find out what other cool things I learned when standing into the Funeral Plains."  
  
"Very well. What's there?"  
  
"I saw only a Demon Hunter a long with a couple of druids of the claw."  
  
"Not many we shall take them easy with an ambush. Was there any sign of Cho'gall?"  
  
"No, I didn't see anything else."  
  
"Very well. Party. Attack!"  
  
Everyone entered the clearing attacking the elves.  
  
"Demons.", said the Demon Hunter quizzically. "My warriors, defend yourselves."  
  
The druids became wolves while the Trolls approached with their deadly spears.  
  
"I shall take you easier than I thought.", said Tichondrius while striking the Demon Hunter. "It's easy to be blind?"  
  
"I may be blind, but I'm not deaf. My spiritual energies are stronger than yours. We, Demon Hunters are strong and fast warriors, even if we are blind."  
  
"You can be as you want. You shall die anyway.", said Tichondrius trying to attack him but the demon hunter stroke him with a mana burn. Meanwhile, the trolls were defeating the Druids with strong ice spears. But even if they were outnumbered, the "bears" fought with much courage.  
  
"You can't consume my mana so easy.", said Tichondrius as a response to the Demon Hunter's mana burn.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to distract you from your attacks so I could regenerate a little."  
  
"Well, you won't have that chance again."  
  
Finally the druids were defeated.  
  
"Your minions are finished. Surrender or die."  
  
"Never. I won't let a couple of demons defeat me and especially when they are leaded by such a fool." "Watch your words before you tell them. This could cost you a lot."  
  
Now, the Demon Hunter was fighting with more courage. He was striking Tichondrius as hard as he could. Still, Tichondrius succeeded in cornering him.  
  
"Die Demon!", shouted the Demon Hunter cutting one of Tichondriuses arms.  
  
"It won't be enough.", said Tichondrius while his arm was growing up again. "Is this all you can do Demon Hunter?"  
  
Before he could response, the Demon Hunter was ensnared by Zul'jin. He was now trapped.  
  
"Do you give up?", ask Tichondrius.  
  
"Man, you put me this question again. No! I shall never give up."  
  
After finishing his words, the Demon Hunter took his blindfold out. He kept his eyes close but he seemed to fill himself with energy. After a moment or two, he opened his eyes, revealing a green ray. Two or three trolls died.  
  
After finishing his attack, the Demon Hunter put his blindfold on, back.  
  
"Your attack was in vain elf.", said Tichondrius mad.  
  
"Perhaps, but at least you don't have so many creatures. I will die anyway."  
  
"Take this.", said Zul'jin throwing another net, this one full of electricity. The Demon Hunter tried to hit it with his blades but he got shocked.  
  
"Now, let's do the final phase.", said Tichondrius after the Demon Hunter breath a little. He was very weak, but he still had the courage to face Tichondrius.  
  
"I shall fail, but you demons shall not succeed in defeating us. We defeated you into the past and we shall do it again."  
  
"Keep your words for yourself as long as you can.", said Tichondrius pointing his hands to the Demon Hunter. They suddenly became black and a lighting, dark red, was released. The Demon Hunter began to scream as hard as he could.  
  
"You time of bravery is over elf.", said Tichondrius while the Demon Hunter was screaming as hard as he could. After a moment or two, he exploded.  
  
"Hm, it seems that he wasn't stronger than the tiger.", said Tichondrius sarcastic.  
  
"That was nice.", said Zul'jin smiling. "I love when mortals are butchered. Of course not me but."  
  
"I got your point Zul'jin. And don't worry, soon you won't a mortal anymore. Now let's find Cho'gall and get out of here."  
  
"But where could he be? It's not the elvish way to hide their prisoners. "  
  
"Of course it's not. He isn't here. Furion took him. He is in their main base. We must burn it up along with the two druids." 


	2. Power and Energy

Author's note: Perhaps some of you may judge me because I continue to write at this story even if Blizzard made an add-on at Warcraft 3 (The Frozen Throne). I don't wish to interrupt my project because of them since some of you may be interested. I just want to offer you another point of you, how I think the things would continue. Still, I don't say that mine is better, just that I wish to continue since I came out with this idea. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
2.Power and energy  
  
There was a moment of total silence.  
  
"You are insane.", suddenly said Zul'jin. "The base must be very heavy protected. Unless the elves don't want you to take their prisoners."  
  
"But what else do you suggest? I can't leave Cho'gall. We really need his help into the legion. Even if I control 4 legions and lord Archimonde 10 it won't be enough. The combined elvish, human and orcish alliance won't be enough. Perhaps even the undeads will turn against us. We must take this risk."  
  
"Wait a minute. I've got an idea. If I remember well, when you attacked the first encampment where I was imprisoned, after killing the elf woman you took her energies."  
  
"Yeah. Good energy is pure elvish energy especially if it is the energy of a woman. Elvish energy gives you big powers because elves are immortal. Unless someone kills them. Mortal energy is too weak. You can feed your body with human energy but it will be too few."  
  
"Yeah yeah. But it doesn't matter. What really matters is that the woman contained some vital information about the elves. Perhaps she even knows where Cho'gall is right now."  
  
"So. she is dead. We can't take anything from her mind now."  
  
"You don't even need to. When you took her energies, I think you took her thoughts too. Perhaps you can reach them. It's easy. Elves don't have very strong minds. They are intelligent, but their minds are fragile."  
  
"Good point Zul'jin. Lord Archimonde shall be impressed.", said Tichondrius while beginning to concentrate. "Indeed. Her mind is very confused but also easy to destroy. She contains pitiful stuff but. There is something that she is trying to hide. Yes. she tries to hide the love for the druid. But let's concentrate on the other interesting stuff. I see. a base. Not a big one but big enough to contain troops. It's not a fortress, it's smaller but it's still well protected. Yes, I see a couple of cages and also energies coming from them. The prisoners are telepathic. At least one of them."  
  
"It's Cho'gall. He is telepathic and irradiates strong energies. We must reach him. Do you know where this base is?"  
  
"Not very far from here. Only two days. But we will have to travel a little.", said Tichondrius while interrupting his meditation. "Are you trolls ready?"  
  
"Anytime. Where will we go?"  
  
"South from here. The base is near Tyrande's. We shall reach it but it will be a long rough journey. I don't know if we'll meet difficulties. But we must try. We have nothing to lose."  
  
"Very well. Then we should leave right now."  
  
"Not quite. We still have a job to finish. We will first go to Stonetalon Peak. I'm sure that Ilidian will help us a lot. And if we find Bladefist it will be excellent."  
  
"Indeed. Then let's travel to the gate."  
  
"Of course my dear troll but could you be a little more patient. I personally had enough with this haste. We have plenty of time."  
  
"No we don't. As long as I heard the elves, the orcs maintained to establish a base near the peak. But I heard something else too. It says that the Taurens even allied with the orcs."  
  
"Indeed. I know this thing. They fought against us into the past and we were defeated. But it doesn't matter now. If we can reach the peak, we'll be able to reach strong forces."  
  
"Surely. The only problem is that Korgath is very near the orcish base. He could be rallied by the orcs until we'll reach him."  
  
"And so what? About what you told me later, he must be a strong warrior. He won't agree the alliance. He will come with us."  
  
"You must be right."  
  
"Of course I am. Groom did the same but poorly he was defeated. Our Pit Lord, Mannoroth tried to rally him in a indirect way. But the curse was broken by Thrall and Grom succeeded in defeating Mannoroth. He died too because of his. effort."  
  
"What are Pit Lords?"  
  
"Well, I'll tell you later on our way to the gate. We'll reach it soon."  
  
Thirteen minutes later near the gate  
  
"I never knew so many things about the legion."  
  
"You'll have time to learn, young troll."  
  
"I'm not young. I will soon die."  
  
"No you won't. I have a plan that will make you immortal. But we'll need your help to bring Lord Archimonde back. If he agrees, you will gain your immortality."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am. Lord Archimonde respects his promises. But you'll need to be loyal to him. Don't try and trait him. He can destroy you immediately."  
  
"I know. So, where is the gate?"  
  
"In that clearing. But we need to be careful. The elves could be numerous."  
  
"Very well. Then we shall take them by surprise."  
  
"Don't be a foul. I shall go and have a look.", said Tichondrius after becoming invisible.  
  
"Now, what did you see?", ask Zul'jin.  
  
"You won't believe it. The gate is defenseless. There are no protectors. Let's go and reactivate it."  
  
"Are you sure it's not an ambush?", ask Zul'jin careful.  
  
"No. You don't have to worry. I can smell elves really well from short distances. I am sure that they are not here."  
  
"Very well. Then we shall go there. But you'd better be right or else."  
  
"Don't threat me troll. I can be more dangerous than you can imagine."  
  
"Then let's enter."  
  
The clearing seemed to be empty. No demons, no elves, no nothing. Tichondrius approached. But after some seconds, some creatures teleported near them.  
  
"So Tichondrius, you thought you will leave this land for good?", asked one of the creatures. He was staying on a horse. A dead horse made out of bones. He was Arthas, Lich King's first Death Knight.  
  
"Arthas, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I am here to finish you for good."  
  
"You wouldn't dare. You are bound to leave with me. If I die, then you shall die sooner than me. The Lich King won't agree."  
  
"Don't be so sure Lord Tichondrius.", said the second being. It was Kel'Thuzad. "The Lich King didn't agree with your behavior either. But he didn't agree with killing you. At least we."  
  
"Just make another move and you'll be like dead.", said Arthas revealing some abominations and ghouls.  
  
"This is your army?", ask Tichondrius while laughing.  
  
"Don't underestimate me lord Tichondrius. Theoretic, this is my whole army. But we are not talking out here in theoretic terms. I think that the elves will be glad to finish you. So, make a move and the whole elvish army will be here to finish you for good. So, what do you say, you surrender or you die?"  
  
"Lord Archimonde won't be able to hear about your act of treason. We, the burning legion crush our enemies and we'll make sure you'll be crushed by lord Archimonde himself. Oh, he'll be so pleased to find out that I was so loyal to him."  
  
"Keep your words for yourself demon. I don't have time for this. But I warn you, if you don't give up, you'll never reach the main gate."  
  
"And what makes you think that those pitiful elves will stop me?"  
  
"Perhaps they won't, but me and my scourge will."  
  
"You? And your pesky little army? Never!"  
  
"Don't underestimate me Lord Tichondrius. We have prepared for you. The main gate is heavy protected. But, I'll let you figure it out."  
  
"I say we kick his butt.", said Zul'jin.  
  
"Very well.", said Arthas. "GUARDS! GUARDS! THE DEMONS ARE ESCAPING THROUGH THE GATE!"  
  
"You shall pay for this.", said Tichondrius while Arthas and his minions were teleporting.  
  
"We'll take care of them later.", said Zul'jin. "Look behind you."  
  
There were hundreds of elves. Many archers with their deadly bows, leaded by a Priestess of the Moon were in the back row along with other Druids of the Talon and Dryads who were casting spells. In the second row, there were Huntress and Druids of the Claw in their humanoid form, leaded by a Keeper of the Grove (in humanoid form). The first row was filled with Druids of the Claw in their ferocious form of bears and Treants. Chimaeras and Hippogryphes on which were mounted archers. A Demon Hunter leaded the first row.  
  
"Oh my.", began Zul'jin.  
  
"Shut up. We can't give up so easy. If they want to try the might of the Legion then they shall taste it soon.", said Tichondrius nervous.  
  
The demon Hunter approached.  
  
"I see you want to try us demons. We are the Night Elves, and we don't give up so easy either. The gate you see below you was sealed twenty years later and no demons shall open it again."  
  
"Wise words elf. Even if you are brave, it won't help you much. We may be few, but our forces are stronger than yours. I am lord Tichondrius, leader of 4 legions and the highest of the dreadlords. My powers will show you what the legion can do."  
  
"Enshar Afath.", shouted the Demon Hunter making a sign to his army to attack.  
  
"You shall not pass.", said Tichondrius while casting a shield of fire around him and the trolls. Some of the elves tried to pass through it but they were burned out.  
  
"High Elune, god of the moon, destroy this demonic force and let us clear the forest from demons.", said the Keeper of the Grove while raising his staff. He seemed to cast Tranquility but it was actually consuming the shield.  
  
"Very well.", said Tichondrius while sending black lightning that were killing the elves. "Zul'jin, do your best. The elves are stronger than I thought. Can you keep them busy until I activate the gate?"  
  
"I hope. I'll do my best. Attack my warriors, do your best and defeat the elves. None of them must pass."  
  
While the trolls were fighting with the elves, Tichondrius approached the gate. He had a smile on his face. But soon, the smile disappeared because Arthas appeared behind him.  
  
"Did you really think you can escape me?", he asked annoyed.  
  
"Don't play with me my boy. We, the Burning Legion created you, and so we can destroy you too."  
  
"Not you created me. The Scourge created me, at least, the Lich King did."  
  
"Hm. You are not smart Arthas. Not at all. So, you say that the Scourge created you. Well, who do you think that created the Scourge?"  
  
"Ner'zul."  
  
"And who was Ner'zul?"  
  
"."  
  
"Exactly, he was one of us. But actually, he was a shaman, an orchis one. So now you understand why the orcs are our natural allies."  
  
"But it doesn't matter. You and your Legion are just a pack of filfy traitors. So that's why you must burn into the hell, forever."  
  
"Very well Death Knight! If you don't want to let me pass, then I shall cut my way through.", said Tichondrius angry attacking Arthas.  
  
"Don't push it. Your weakness shall betray you."  
  
"Weakness??", ask Tichondrius while sending a red lightning. Instead of answering, Arthas sent a Death Coil. The two attacks met and there was a huge explosion. Both Arthas and Tichondrius were pushed back.  
  
"It was a bold move indeed.", said Arthas. "But I still have my army. And as I can see, yours is. a little busy."  
  
Tichondrius was looking now where Arthas was looking too. The fight between the Trolls and the elves was very bloody. The trolls were dying along with the elves.  
  
"Soon, your little captain shall be alone. And after this, he will die too.", said Arthas smiley.  
  
"Don't be so sure.", said Tichondrius too. "Enshal atrak orkoss, veross allask kkonn." The incantation Tichondrius was casting was actually a Demonic Resurrect because the fallen Trolls were back again.  
  
"That wasn't such a good idea.", said Arthas while looking into Tichondrius eyes. They were both looking with hate at each other."  
  
"You think so???", ask Tichondrius sarcastic. "I don't need to Animate my minions for a short period of time."  
  
"Yes, but your energy is really low now."  
  
"Don't be so sure. I have recharged my energy more than ever so my energy is 10000 % bigger. I could cast Resurrect 1000 times and I would still have mana. So you see Death Knight? I am really alive now."  
  
"Not for long.", said Arthas attacking Tichondrius with his rune sword, Frostmourne. Because of the sword, Arthas became one of the Undead. The sword was stealing the soul of the possessor allowing the Lich King to corrupt and perhaps help him later. On the physical form, Frostmourne was -of course- doing ice damage. With it, Arthas could cast stronger spells.  
  
"Wrong move.", said Tichondrius while blocking the attack with a Carrion Swarm. Arthas sent another Death Coil and Tichondrius another Red Lightning. There was another explosion.  
  
"This is the only magical attack you know?", asked Tichondrius sarcastic.  
  
"Not exactly, but as you can see, I can handle very well only with it."  
  
"Well, perhaps I should teach you a little.", said Tichondrius while heating his right hand. Arthas made the sword disappear and his right hand began to make dark. They both seem to cast their strongest offensive attacks. And as you can see, I am right because when Tichondrius rose his right hand to cast the attack, Arthas did the same. Tichondrius sent a red lightning and Arthas a black one. The two lightning met into the air but instead of exploding they began to push each other. Tichondriuses lightning was stronger because Arthas was pushed back.  
  
"I will win.", said Arthas using both his hands.  
  
"Don't be so sure.", said Tichondrius while doing the same. Now, Arthas lightning was almost gone.  
  
"Very well.", said Arthas while breaking his attack and dodging the lightning. "You have won this time and you have my whole respect. But the war is not over. We will be ready for the arrival of the Legion. And then, we will be ready to defeat you."  
  
"You are leaving?", ask Tichondrius trying to make himself cry. "I though you are going to stay some more. Don't you want some tea? Or perhaps dog biscuits for your horse?"  
  
"Shut up demon.", said Arthas angry. "Be prepared. We'll meet again soon. Very soon.". With his last words, he disappeared in a green cloud.  
  
"At last. The gate can be opened.", said Tichondrius with triumph. Red Lightnings began to launch in air. It was a demonic storm. Simple lightning began to launch from the sky hitting the ground around the gate. "I call you Sargeras. I call you Eredan. I call you Kil'jaeden. I call you Archimonde. Dark and chaotic energies could be seen on the gate. Green Fire seemed to burn.  
  
"Now come my brethren. Tichondrius the Darkener, servant of Kil'jaeden requires your assistance."  
  
A small portal was opened into the gate and some demons came out. They weren't many, but they were surely strong. Ten felhounds approached. Behind them, there was a strange combined army of 5 Infernals and 2 Doom Guards.  
  
"We serve you master.", said one the of Doom Guards.  
  
"So shall it be. Don't disappoint me or else master Archimonde shall be really furious. As you can see, the elves dominated this forest for too much time. The time has come to change the faith of this war. Come with me now. Let battle be joined."  
  
Tichondrius leaded his army on the battlefield where the trolls were still fighting with much courage. They were again very few so Tichondrius cast another Demonic Resurrect.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to join us.", said Zul'jin irritated. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Well, I had a little discussion with an old friend."  
  
"Who, Arthas? He is such a fool to let such a great opportunity pass through him."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Now let's drive this elves back to their woods, perhaps even into hell. None of them must survive."  
  
The chimaeras were gone and so were the huntresses. The Demon Hunter almost fell. All the Druids of the claw became bears. The druids of the talon cast a cyclone on Tichondrius.  
  
"Pathetic.", said Tichondrius while landing without a problem. "Your attacks really annoy me. Who taught you this pathetic skill?"  
  
"You wouldn't like to know.", said the Keeper of the Grove. "We druids of the talon and Keeper of the Groves know everything from Cenarius."  
  
"Then you shall end like him.", said Tichondrius while killing most of the Druids with his lightning.  
  
After the whole night-elf army was defeated, Tichondrius looked at his minions.  
  
"You have done well.", he said to them. "Still, I will need your help furthermore."  
  
"Yes Master.", mumbled the doom guards. The hellhounds barked and the Infernals agreed making a gesture. "What do you need from us?"  
  
"I want you to guards the gate.", said Tichondrius. "We must make sure that it will remain open until we will go into hell. Nobody except me and the trolls must pass."  
  
The hell troops obeyed Tichondrius' order and went to the gate, occupying their positions.  
  
"Now, where are we going?", asked Zuljin.  
  
"Be patient my little friend.", said Tichondrius. "You will see. Just be patient. We will crush the Elves anyway. and then we, the hordes will lead forever. HA ha ha ha ha!!!!"  
  
Thirteen minutes later into the Undead encampment  
  
"What happened?", asked Kel'Thuzad seeing that Arthas was back.  
  
"Doesn't matter.", the Death Knight answered. "He won this time but when he will pass through the gate we will be ready for him."  
  
"What do you mean?", asked Kel'Thuzad. "We cannot pass into the hells."  
  
"Maybe not. But we can know where the demons will go. I am sure that they need more forces to aid them against the elves. They are looking for some strong ogre. We must make sure that they won't reach it. But they will need a strong ally."  
  
"Ilidian.", said Kel'Thuzad. "He will surely aid Tichondrius. They are bonded to each other. Still. the Demon Hunter shall not aid the Legion too easy."  
  
"The Lich King whispers.", began Arthas. "He says that we must attack the High Elves."  
  
"The Holy light of Arius.", said Kel'Thuzad.  
  
"How do you know?", asked Arthas.  
  
"I know many things Arthas. I can teach you some too."  
  
"But I thought I destroyed the High Elves.", said Arthas. "I myself destroyed their city to reincarnate you. Remember?"  
  
"Of course. But the High Elves are stronger than you think. They cannot be killed so easy. They have many mystical powers. The Fountain of Life must have been purified after we left."  
  
"What do you mean? The fountain that reincarnated you was purified? I thought that your powers destroyed it for good."  
  
"No. It's not that easy. Perhaps you know about the Holy Light which gives the power to the High Elves."  
  
"Certainly.", agreed Arthas.  
  
"Well, this power is actually the power Arius, the god of sun which permanently offers immortality to the High Elves through it. Perhaps I should tell you about the past. I read this into the Book of Medivh. It contains much knowledge. So sit and listen."  
  
The two warriors went into the Black Citadel and sat into the meeting room. It was empty at that moment.  
  
"Now, perhaps you should tell me everything.", said Arthas.  
  
"Perhaps you should put the sword down for the moment.", said Kel'Thuzad. "What I am going to tell you is a big secret that only I and the Humans know. Not even the Elves or the Night Elves know it."  
  
"Very well.", said Arthas putting the sword on the table. "Now, tell me everything you know."  
  
"Don't be curious Death Knight. It can damage to your health." The two leaders laughed.  
  
"It remembers me about the relation with Uther, the leader of the Silver Hand. I remember that I killed him long years ago."  
  
"Hm. perhaps I should tell you later. I have an idea. I think we should go into Andorhal or perhaps send some spies. We must get the corpses of Uther."  
  
"No need to.", said Arthas. "He must have decomposed too much to be reincarnated. Even in 10 years it would've been impossible to reincarnate him."  
  
"Very well. Now, I shall tell you the story of the moon goddess Elune and the sun god Arius. It remained secret to avoid any war between the elves, so they could ally one day."  
  
"This will be perfect.", said Arthas.  
  
"Very well.", said Kel'Thuzad. "It is known few about it. I can simplify this to you so you may understand. Well, it is forbidden that the sun and the moon to meet. But in the past the two were meeting from time to time. It was actually the two gods who were actually good friends. Even more than this. Well, the problem is that it happened that other gods intervened and separated them so they will never meet. And so, the Night Elves were banished into Kalimdor. Now you understand why it's forbidden?"  
  
"But why don't you want a war to start?", asked Arthas.  
  
"At the moment we have other problems to do than start a war. The Elves are too weak, they will sooner lose. And I think that we could start this war as a diversion later."  
  
"Very well.", said Arthas. "Ghoul!", he shouted then.  
  
"Yes Master.", said the ghoul with the cadaveric voice.  
  
"Is the army ready? Can we proceed?"  
  
"Of course.", said the ghoul. "They are at your command."  
  
"Excellent.", said Arthas. "Kel'Thuzad, you remain here. I will be off to Ildian. I must warn him. Fortunately, he will believe me. He doesn't know who I am."  
  
One day later into the Nigh-elven Sentinel Encampment  
  
Furion had arrived into the encampment that night. He was worried about Tyrande that she could be killed into the war that would come.  
  
"What bring you here Furion?", she asked seeing her man here. "You were supposed to guard the place."  
  
"I know.", answered Furion. "But I was really worried about you. Did Medivh come to you?"  
  
"No.", answered Tyrande. "Why? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Indeed my child.", answered a voice behind them. Tyrande turned over and she saw Medivh. "Evil is near. The Burning legions are soon completely back."  
  
"What? It's impossible. I saw when Archimonde was destroyed, and you did it too."  
  
"Archimonde is too strong to be destroyed with simple energies.", said Medivh. "And this time you will need stronger allies. The last ally will be the key of this war. They will guide you even if you will see them as novices."  
  
"Very well Medivh.", said Furion. "But what should we do at the moment?"  
  
"Well, if you will hurry, you will be able to reach the council of the Humans. If you get there, I am sure that you will be able to establish an alliance and of course meet your last ally. You are somehow distant from each other but don't let yourself fooled by appearances."  
  
"Where will the council be?", asked Tyrande. "Can we reach it? And who will stay for guard?"  
  
"For the moment, the Infernal Gate is occupied by the demons. You cannot do anything, they are too strong. Still, you may let Allon in command. I heard that he is a good leader. The council shall take place in Lordareon. Tell Allon this: After three days, he will have to go to the gate and close it along with the druids. They are the only night elven beings powerful enough to seal it."  
  
"And so the demons won't be able to come back?", asked Tyrande. "That would be great."  
  
"For the moment. True evil cannot be banished forever. You will be able to slow their domination. Still, you need to get to Lordareon. The council is the key." Finishing his words, Medivh turned into the raven and disappeared.  
  
That night into the Orc Encampment  
  
Thrall was silent that night. He felt that the demons were back but still, he couldn't do anything about it. He could just stay and chat with Cairne.  
  
"I don't understand how they came back.", said Thrall. "It's really strange since we destroyed them. Could it be possible Cairne? Do you think they could be back?"  
  
"I'm afraid they can.", said Cairne. "It will be dark times and you will have to face them. But. wait, I feel a mystic presence."  
  
"Medivh.", said Thrall seeing the strange raven coming.  
  
"Orc Chief, should we attack?", asked a grunt. "We could put him down immediately."  
  
"No!", said Thrall. "Don't ever think of it. Medivh helped us a lot and I'm sure that he'll do it again."  
  
"Wise words.", said Medivh who became the prophet. "I know you trust me Thrall. You trusted me into the past and you will trust me now."  
  
"Yes I did. But."  
  
"I know why you are so worried.", said Medivh. "It's because the Legion is back. But don't worry. If you'll trust your heart you will be able to defeat them."  
  
"How to do this?", asked Thrall. "Alone, I cannot resist. Even allied last time we almost failed."  
  
"No young Chief. I mean that you need to ally with those who you trust. Don't look over appearances. You will be able to meet them all the council the Humans are making. If you hurry you will be able to reach Lordareon."  
  
"But who will take the command here?", asked Thrall worried. "I don't want my people to suffer. They fought too much in the past years to deserve a dark fate."  
  
"You have to make sacrifices Thrall. Think that those who will come in the future will actually be happier, glad that they don't enemies to fight, only animals to hunt."  
  
"Don't worry Thrall.", said Cairne too. "I will remain and command the troops. They will be on good hands."  
  
"Thank you Cairne.", said Thrall. "Very well, I shall go. Tomorrow my journey will begin."  
  
"Take this.", said Medivh giving Thrall a potion. "This will allow you to fly until you will Lordareon. Drink it before you leave."  
  
"Thank you Cairne.", said Thrall and Medivh flew away.  
  
Two days later into Khaz Modan  
  
Uther arrived in a hurry, followed by a small army. When he arrived, he was greeted by the Dwarves.  
  
"We are happy to see you Uther.", said a dwarf.  
  
"I don't have time for chat. I need to see the Dwarf King immediately. There are problems. Tell him it's urgent."  
  
"I am sorry.", said the dwarf, "but the king cannot be disturbed with anything. You need a good reason."  
  
"The Legion is back. Is this a good reason?", asked Uther annoyed.  
  
The dwarf suddenly became agitated. "Very well. Come with me. I shall ask the King to accept you if you have such a good reason."  
  
They walked toward a cliff where a big castle was. The gate opened and the travelers entered into the castle where it was a surprising view. There were many Riflemen, Runemasters, Mountainers training for an unknown reason. After walking some stairs, they arrived into the throne room.  
  
"Excuse me my liege", said the dwarf, "but these travelers have some terrible news. They say that the Legion is here."  
  
"Let them come in.", said the King. "If Jaina sent them to me, then we must enter into alert."  
  
Uther entered his escort remaining outside.  
  
"You must be Uther.", said the King. "Yes. Jaina told me about you. Like your father, you are a great warrior. But perhaps you are a bigger fool than him. What brings you here?"  
  
"The legion is back.", said Uther annoyed seeing the sarcasm of the King. "If we don't hurry they will take us by surprise."  
  
"And how can you be so sure that the legion is back?", asked the King. "Perhaps you are just a liar or something. Can you prove it?"  
  
"Jaina Proudmoore, queen of Lordareon and high archmage sent me here. Medivh came to her palace and gave us the news."  
  
"So. Jaina sent you to me because of the legion. And what exactly did Medivh say?"  
  
"Well, he told us to hurry, to reunite the 4 human kingdoms together: Khaz Modan, Dalaran, Azeroth and Lordareon and to form the single Human Empire. He told us that the legion will have 3 allies. So we will need to be united."  
  
"Very well.", said the King. "I shall aid you. What exactly asks Jaina?"  
  
"Order reinforcements here in Khaz Modan and then come with me in Lordareon. All the members of the council are called, and so they need you to. There will be a huge discussion."  
  
"Indeed.", said the King. "I shall come. But until this, stay for some days here in Khaz Modan. You will have what to eat and where to stay. We have enough food and enough space into this castle."  
  
"I accept.", said Uther. "Jaina's orders must be accomplished. She is the greatest queen ever. So, I shall remain. It will be my pleasure."  
  
Meanwhile, at the same time in Dalaran, the violet kingdom  
  
Jaina arrived at the gates of Dalaran and she was greeted by Khadgar, the great one. He got this name from Jaina herself who decided that he was as strong as the legendary mage, Khadgar.  
  
"It's good to have you here my queen.", said Khadgar.  
  
"Yeah right.", whispered Glius.  
  
"Excuse me.", said Khadgar. "We were waiting for you. The messenger arrived here earlier. What are your requests?"  
  
"I don't have time to stay and chat Khadgar.", said Jaina. "I would really like to but I cannot. You see, the Legion is back."  
  
"It's impossible.", said Khadgar. "It cannot happen again. We defeated them for good last time. They can't come back."  
  
"Oh yes they can.", said Jaina. "And they will if you don't aid our cause quickly."  
  
"But what's with this rush?", asked Khadgar. "I thought that they don't have any other troops."  
  
"Well, they actually do.", said Glius. "But they were all sealed along with the gate."  
  
"And you say that the legion will be soon back? What shall I do?"  
  
"Come with me.", said Jaina. "But first, seal Dalaran so no demon will come in. We must make sure that they won't be here again."  
  
"And what about the other archmages?", asked Khadgar.  
  
"We need as many as possible in Lordareon.", explained Glius.  
  
"Very well.", said Khadgar. "But until then I would be honored if you would stay here until we finish. My mages shall aid you."  
  
At the same time in Azeroth  
  
Roland traveled to Azeroth without having any further trouble. Still, when he arrived there he realized that it wasn't easy to be a Prince.  
  
"Why are you here?", asked one of the knights who were guarding.  
  
"My mother, Jaina Proudmoore sent me here."  
  
"YOUR MOTHER??", asked the man and he began to laugh. "And how can we know that you are her son? Do you have any proof?"  
  
"Actually I do.", said Roland taking a medallion out and showing it to the man. "Now you believe me? Who is in charge here?"  
  
"You don't know Kalaras?", asked the man surprised. "He is our leader. Actually Jaina is but Kalaras is some kind of chief here. Jaina leads Dalaran, Azeroth and Lordareon. She couldn't expand her domination over Khaz Modan and I don't think she will. Now, come with me young prince. I will take you to Kalaras."  
  
The two arrived into another castle, and into another Throne Room.  
  
"What brings you here?", asked Kalaras, the paladin. "Are there any problems?"  
  
"I'm afraid there are.", said Roland. "I don't know much about the past but as long as I do, I think that the Legion is back."  
  
"The Legion? You think? Young boy, you don't need to make jokes. We don't have time for this."  
  
"You don't believe me? My mother sent me here and if you would refuse to come her anger would be huge. You dare to oppose her?"  
  
"Of course I don't young prince, just that it sounds strange. I thought that we defeated the legion itself."  
  
"We didn't. Medivh came to us. Mother said that you must come to some reunion in Lordareon. Also, she asked you to increase the fortifications here in Azeroth. I shall remain here until you are finished."  
  
"Very well.", said Kalaras. "You are quite convincing. Come with me and I will show you where you will stay."  
  
That Night, into Quel'Thalas  
  
Nobody knew what happened in the last years with the High Elves, since the defeat of the Burning Legions. But much changed. Like the Undead, they strengthened their forces, but now they had two great leaders: Alleria - the archer and Danath - the Knight. Their powers grew since the great fight in Draenor. They lived along with the humans but since the war began, they decided to flee, knowing that they will have no chance against the vicious Scourge. At the beginning they began to hide but in the end, hearing about the situation in Quel'Thalas they decided to aid the elves into their noble cause.  
  
Still, very much has changed after their arrival. Until the defeat of the Legion, the Elves were hiding too, afraid that they would disappear forever. Still, after Archimonde died, the Elves succeeded to rebuild their empire: The city of Silvermoon was totally reconstructed and the two gates were also rebuilt. The keys were now heavy guarded by Dalaran and Alleria themselves. Only a huge force could've destroyed them since the powers acquired were Arius', the god of sun. The two leaders were situated in Silvermoon that night, when a stranger appeared.  
  
That night, Dalaran and Alleria were discussing about their future plans when one of the guards from the first gate. There was a nexus in the center Silvermoon and other teleporting centers that were all connected to the nexus. Only a true elf could've passed through them so the protection was 100% safe. Or maybe not.  
  
"Sir Dalaran, Miss Alleria, may I disturb you with some terrible news?", the guard asked.  
  
"Speak.", said Alleria with a poisoning voice. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Well, the problem is that this night we saw a raven passing through the gate.", said the elf. "And it wasn't a illusion."  
  
"Just as I feared.", said Danath. "The night elves are here. Thank you little one, you may retreat."  
  
While the little elf was retreating the other two were discussing the problems of the night elves. "Now what do we do?", asked Alleria. "Not even an elf isn't able to pass through the gates."  
  
"This is not a real raven. I heard about a mysterious prophet who can change into a raven and who wishes to save the world from destruction. But I never thought that he will be able to pass through the gates. Let's just hope that he came here with good thoughts.", said Danath worried.  
  
"I hope.", said Alleria. "Cause if he is not he will surely taste my arrows. Still, perhaps Arius felt him and so he must have let him pass through the gate."  
  
After some moments, the two saw the raven coming toward them. It wasn't a normal raven since it was bigger than a normal one. Our raven landed and then he mysteriously changed into a man. He was wearing poor cloths and a wooden staff which seemed to have no power.  
  
"Good morning elves.", said the man. "I am Medivh, the prophet and I am here to warn you."  
  
"First of all", said Alleria, "we are not elves. We are humans who came here to help the High Elves. What do you wish Night elf?"  
"Night elf? I lost my humanity long time ago. But this isn't your problem. I see your really wish to help this race. But if you indeed want to do this, listen to me careful."  
  
"Of course.", said Danath. "What is the problem?"  
  
"I think you heard about the Legion.", said Medivh and Alleria looked threatening at him. "No offense, I wanted to make sure. Still, you don't know the recent news. Everyone else instead of you knows these things so I think it would be wise from me to tell you. Well, I hope you won't be as fool as the humans have been."  
  
"What could be so wrong?", asked Danath. "We have strong defenses, the power of Arius that protects us and of course, the two gates so I don't see the danger."  
  
"I am afraid that the legion is back.", said Medivh.  
  
"IT IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!", shouted Alleria.  
  
"No it's not. I am here to warn you. Unfortunately the legion is back but not everything is lost if you listen to me. You have to do exactly what I tell you."  
  
"I trust you.", said Danath. "SO I don't think we have anything to lose if we listen to you. Then we will decide what to do."  
  
"Very well. In the future, the legion will have 3 strong allies, all possessing incredible powers. Not even Arius himself won't be able to resist their powers, they are too strong. Still, not everything is lost. You may also find other three allies to ally with. Together, you would be able to defeat the other, one by one. This is the disadvantage that they fight only in group. But using the power of a young warrior, you will be able to win the war, accomplishing your task."  
  
"So what should we do?", asked Danath. "Go for the legion?"  
  
"No.", said Medvih. "Unfortunately it's too late for this. Still, you may reach the human council that is going to take place two days later. In that exact time, another demon shall arise. You don't know it, but after some time you will learn about it. Still, you may know another leader. Everyone knows the first one."  
  
"Archimonde.", mumbled Danath.  
  
"Exactly. Still, there are others are only known by one of the leaders from the Alliance. The second one is known by Jaina Proudmoore. The third one is known by the Night Elves. Still. you may recognize the last one and you may not. There will be warriors you met long time ago, you fought against them."  
  
"We understand.", said Alleria.  
  
"Very well, I've got one more thing to tell you. You will need to listen careful to what I say you now. Believe in Jaina and don't let yourself distracted by the appearances about one of your allies. All your allies fought together once, to defeat Archimonde and they will do this again, with or without you. But if you won't aid, they will lose this war."  
  
With his last words, Medivh turned back into the raven and disappeared. The two elven leaders were confused. What should they do and what was Medivh talking about? It was a true mystery. The leaders were now called at the same point. But would they start an alliance? Perhaps yes." 


	3. The Council

Author's note: I understand that some of you expect this story to come after the Frozen Throne but unfortunately it isn't so and I have two reasons: I released the story before "The Frozen Throne" appeared and because I didn't play the add-on yet since it didn't appear here. Still, I have a manual with the history and so I will try and respect it as much as possible so there won't be any controversies. In the end I would like to thank to all those who Reviewed me very much. I am happy because of this and I promise that I will do my best to continue. And now. enjoy. Mwahahahaha! BTW! Kil'jaeden will appear and so will Ner'zhul. And Archimonde too since it will be cooler so.  
  
3. The council  
  
Three days later near the infernal gate  
  
"At last.", said Tichondrius, "the gate is opened. We can venture deep into the hells. Zul'jin."  
  
"Indeed.", said Zul'jin. "My warriors are ready. Do you know where we are going?"  
  
"Perhaps I don't but master Archimonde surely does.", said Tichondrius  
heading over the gate. "Master Archimonde, Tichondrius your servant calls you. Speak to me!" Dark energies flew toward the gate and then a hologram of Archimonde appeared.  
  
"I see the gate is ready.", he said with a grin on his face. "Very good Tichondrius, you did well. But the real journey begins now. Are the trolls ready?"  
  
"Yes Master.", said Tichondrius showing Zul'jin to Archimonde. "This is Zul'jin, the troll leader. He aids our. cause. His trolls are really powerful and clever."  
  
"Clever enough to pass the death?", asked Archimonde. "You see Tichondrius, even if the are strong warriors, they aren't mine for the moment. It will come the time when dark energies shall flow through their veins, but until then, they are just a bunch of mercenaries."  
  
"I bow to you master Archimonde.", said Zul'jin. "I will serve you to the end of my days. What is your orders supreme power?"  
  
"Cut it out.", said Archimonde annoyed. "I am sick with this nice language. I want to see that you are evil, not just a stupid servant who can't do anything. Very well Tichondrius, you will go for Ilidian. Search him into the Stonetalon Peak, search him into the deepest regions. Still, beware. Even if his powers are yours, he will still try to oppose. Don't let him succeed, or it will be your last mistake Tichondrius. Did I made myself clear?"  
  
"Clear as blood.", said Tichondrius. "But what about the Undead? Don't you fear that they will attack us? I heard that they are numerous."  
  
"I don't fear ANYONE!", said Archimonde bored. "You see, the Undeads are our creation. They will be our last problem. If they won't aid us, they will burn into the hells. Our primary problem is that we don't have any army. Search for Ilidian. Search for him everyone. Destroy anything you want but BRING HIM TO ME. If you fail, you and your trolls will suffer more than ever."  
  
"Yes. master.", said Tichondrius while Archimonde was disappearing. "Did you hear Zul'jin? We don't have more time. We must hurry. Are the trolls ready?"  
  
"Of course they are my demonic presence.", said Zul'jin delighted. "Archimonde is really cool. I'm not surprised that he is a leader."  
  
"Let's go.", said Tichondrius moving toward the gate. So did the trolls and his demons. They were engulfed by flames while they were passing. The dark army wasn't losing time.  
  
Meanwhile, into Lordareon, let's go a day in the past  
  
When Danath and Alleria arrived, they were surprised to see some  
strangers, that weren't humans at all. As a matter of fact, they were elves, but a little different. Also, they were surprised to see an orc on a strange pig speaking with them. The two approached.  
  
"Who are you strangers and what are you doing here?", asked Danath. "And what are you doing here orc? You dare to pass through this lands?"  
  
"Fools.", said the orcs. "I am Thrall, son of Durotan and I am the leader of the orcs indeed. Still, it seems you lost much from the past. We are now allied with the humans."  
  
"Allied with the humans? You must be insane. You were in war for centuries. Why would you ally now? You don't seem to have any reason."  
  
"We actually do.", said the elf woman who was staying on a tiger. "We were allies. But let's not fight. I think I should present myself. I am Tyrande, Priestess of the Moon and leader of the Sentinels."  
  
"And I am Furion.", said the other elf man. "Furion Stormrage and I am High Druid. But who are YOU and what brings you here?"  
  
"We were sent by a strange man named Medivh.", said Alleria. "But I think I should present myself. My name is Alleria and I am the archer leader. I fought in the lost war for the Dark Portal."  
  
"And I am Danath, the knight. I also fought into the war of the Dark Portal and fortunately we survived. Now, we are high leaders of the High Elves and protectors of Arius, the golden one."  
  
"Well, we will have time to chat.", said Thrall. "But I guess that we more important things to do. Perhaps we should explain you about the situation. Everything began somewhere on this continent when this strange prophet appeared."  
  
Thrall, helped by Tyrande and Furion explained the humans all their adventures, how the fought to free Grom, defeat Archimonde and especially how they were united. "But Archimonde is not dead yet.", said Furion after Thrall finished. "You see, it seems that the powers of the World Tree weren't enough. Still, we will have enough time to unite and form a complete alliance. You elves seemed to cooperate with humans for a long time."  
  
"You are brave warriors.", said Danath. "I am surprised how a single man succeeded to unite two races who were in inevitable war and turn them to victory. Perhaps I should explain you about the survivors from the Dark Portal and perhaps Thrall, you will be able to help us find them. They are not many but they are strong indeed."  
  
"Well, start over.", said Thrall. "I know much about the Dark Portal and about the wars fought in Draenor but I was too young to be able to fight there. I think I had for about 5 years." Thrall laughed.  
  
"Well, let me explain you how it happened.", said Danath. "It all began when we found out that the dark portal was again into our world. It seemed that this portal was wielding incredible powers that would allow unknown dark forces come through it."  
  
"The Undead Scourge.", said Alleria. "You were allied with them, since Ner'zhul was an orc shaman. He made a pact with another strong agent of the Burning Legions, Kil'jaeden, who wasn't actually taking part at the wars but he was corrupting the world. Kil'jaeden and Archimonde were Sargeras, the greatest warrior of the Legion. Fortunately he was killed by you.", said Alleria looking at the two night-elves.  
  
"That's why it is said that you orcs are damned.", continued Danath. "As long as I know, Kil'jaeden realized that Ner'zhul was too weak for his goals and so he decided to take vengeance upon the orc shaman. So, he succeeded to corrupt a death knight named Gul'dan, who was Ner'zhul's own protégé. And the Dark Knight did what his master wasn't able to: unite the orcs into the volatile horde that Kil'jaeden had envisioned. Ner'zhul, powerless to stop his former apprentice, could only watch as Gul'dan masterfully transformed the orcs into mindless agents of destruction."  
  
"Indeed.", said Furion. "I know what happened. I may explain further if you allow me Danath."  
  
"Sure.", said Danath pleased to see that Furion knew this history too.  
  
"Well, as I know, Years passed as Ner'zhul brooded silently upon the red world of Draenor. He watched as his people staged the first invasion of Azeroth. He heard the tales of the orcs' Second War against the Alliance of Lordaeron. He bore witness to the treachery and corruption that seemed to be destroying his people from within. But it's a very long history and it would be really hard to explain everything."  
  
"It seemed that the orcs were driven mad by Kil'jaeden himself.", said Thrall amazed. "I am happy that Medivh opened our minds."  
  
"Well, it is important that Ner'zhul opened some portals into Draenor to drive the orcs somewhere. Within them, it was the dark portal too. The shaman tried to direct the orcs who came in Draenor, desperate, to flee through the portal. Unfortunately they were not alone into this world. It seems that humans followed them. There were 5 orc leader: Grom Hellscream (who survived), Korgath Bladefist (who survived too), Dentarg, Teron Geronfield, Deathwing (they were all killed), Cho'gall and Zul'jin (who both survived) and 5 human leaders: Kudran (who died), Turalyon (who died while trying to reach the portal), Khadgar (who sacrificed himself to close the portal) and you, Alleria and Danath. It seems that the Alliance pushed the orcs further into Draenor. Fortunately some of you found the portal and were saved because it was actually destroying Draenor itself. Many died because they didn't succeed to pass through the portal before the Red World exploded with the portal. Ner'zhul escaped too since he flee before everyone, being sure that the orcs won't arrive at the right time."  
  
"Interesting, but I would like to continue.", said Tyrande. "You don't seem to know further so I am going to continue the history. Well, after Ner'zhul passed through the gate into the Twisting Neither, he and his minions were attacked by Kil'jaeden, who promised revenge. He tortured Ner'zhul, destroying his body, but kept the spirit alive. Though Ner'zhul pleaded with the demon to release his spirit and grant his death, Kil'jaeden replied with the Blood Pact he made long time ago and which was still binding. The orc failure to conquer Lordareon and Azeroth forced Kil'jaeden to create a stronger demonic army. Since he couldn't afford to fail again, the demon gave Ner'zhul a last chance. The shaman accepted."  
  
"Indeed.", said Furion. "Ner'zhul's spirit was placed within a special block of diamond - hard ice so he would remain consciousness and so he would lead the horde. The orcs realized that Ner'zhul couldn't be saved and so the Lich King was born.  
  
"Ner'zhul was such a fool to accept again.", said Thrall annoyed. "Still, I don't understand one thing. Ner'zhul is actually the Lich King? The guy who leads the Undead Hordes?"  
  
"Somehow, yes.", said Furion. "Still, the Lich King seems to be Ner'zhul's mind. Nobody knows how the Lich King looks or something like this. If I'm not wrong, the Lich King is an energy into every Undead mind. He can control them, but I think that the one who wields Frostmourne, has the supreme power since this sword gives direct contact with the Lich King."  
  
"Indeed.", said Danath. "Well, I am afraid that the Undeads will remain only with this. energy."  
  
"Of course.", said Tyrande. "Ner'zhul was transformed somehow by Kil'jaeden using some chaotic energies which also transformed his death knights and warlocks. Even his strongest spell casters were transformed into ferocious lich and they realized that even in death, Ner'zhul could lead the Scourge. After this, everyone understanded why Kil'jaeden created the Lich King: to spread an infinite plague against the humans. All those who would've died from this plague would've become undead warriors to serve their master, the Lich King. After a while, Kil'jaeden ordered his Dreadlords to guard Ner'zhul and make sure that he wouldn't escape, interrupting the plague."  
  
"But why didn't Ner'zhul refuse?", asked Thrall confused.  
  
"It was because he would've been tortured forever.", said Furion. "His soul was belonging to Kil'jaeden now and nothing couldn't be done. In the end, the demon considered that he should create a Throne deep into the Northern where Ner'zhul would've been encased forever. His powers remained and he could now control the Ice Trolls and other creatures from the Ice continent but he couldn't escape. Ten years he spent creating a strong citadel around his Throne so he would assure himself protection. Still, there was a power that was threatening him. It was the Nerubian Lords who seemed to be immune to the plague or to his telepathic abilities. He attacked them with all his powers and in the end he won. When he destroyed their cities he learned about their way of structures and adopted them to make strong defense towers and citadels."  
  
"He had great powers.", continued Tyrande. "He was so strong that the Ice Continent was now belonging to him. Still, he wanted to expand more, to reach both Lordareon and Azeroth and to control the humans, making them ferocious undeads. In the end, a human Archamge from Dalaran named Kel'Thuzad came into the Northern. He was frustrated by the humans and when he came here and heard the vice of the Lich King, he decided to become his servant. He went before the Frozen Throne and offered his soul to the Dark Lord, in exchange learning the dark ways. Still, Ner'zhul left Kel'thuzad's humanity intact to help to help the Archmage accomplish his mission. "  
  
"Kel'Thuzad succeeded to take over Lordareon.", continued Furion. "He was determined to call the plague of the Lich King there, and he indeed succeeded. Many villages from the north were infested and thousands of undead minions rose up. Kel'Thuzad called this army the Scourge, with the purpose to clear humanity from the face of the world. Still, the Lich King was panicked since he wanted to escape from his Throne. He knew that Kil'jaeden would've killed him after his mission would've been completed and that he would never release him from the curse. He could escape if he would find a perfect host to corrupt and so take over its body."  
  
"So, if the Lich King will find the host, he will be free to rule over the Undead free?", asked Danath. "This would be terrible, he could destroy the entire world. But who could be this host?"  
  
"I am sure that he will be able to corrupt a holy soul, who is unable to do something alone, who could be very easy corrupted.", said Alleria. "At least, Arthas wasn't good enough. He had too much strength so the Lich King could only possess his soul."  
  
"Well, let's go into the castle.", said Thrall. "It's a little bit late and I think that tomorrow the council will begin."  
  
Back to the present, into the castle of Stormwind  
  
There was much agitation this day. There were many people here. High Paladins, Dwarf Leaders, Archmages, they were all present here for the council. They were all waiting for their queen who would soon appear.  
  
"SILENCE!!!", shouted Glius. "Queen, Jaina Proudmoore, is here."  
  
Everyone went back to they seats and Jaina appeared. She was dressed in her normal clothes but she also had her staff with her. She seemed to be a little nervous. "Thank you for coming.", she said making a sign to everyone to sit. She did the same thing.  
  
"I would like to see the leaders.", she said after some seconds. "Please tell me your name, the region you are leading."  
  
"I am Glius, high Paladin here in Azeroth and I am honored to take part at this council.", said Glius.  
  
"I am Morad, Dwarf King of the Dwarves and I hope you had a good reason to call us here.", the dwarf said. Jaina nodded.  
  
"I am Khadgar, high Archmage and leader of the Mages of Kirin Tor. I am also honored to take part at this council.", said Khadgar.  
  
"I am Roland, prince of Lordareon, son of the queen and paladin. This is my first meeting so I am really honored to be here."  
  
"I am Uther Lifebringer, leader of the paladins of Silver Hand. My paladins are awaiting for further orders."  
  
"I am Alleria and along with Danath we are leaders of the High Elves. We want to know why we were called here."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about.", said Jaina surprised. "I didn't quite call you."  
  
"What about the man who came to us with the name Medivh? He told us to come here."  
  
"Medivh asked you to come here?", asked Jaina amazed. "Perhaps he had a good reason. Very well, you are welcomed here as long you came for the Alliance."  
  
"I am Thrall, Orc Chief and I am glad to see you Jaina.", said Thrall smiley.  
  
"THRALL??", asked Jaina amazed. "I didn't see you for a long time. I am really happy to see you here. I am sure Medivh sent you."  
  
"I am Furion Stormrage, high druid of the Night Elves. We hope that Medivh had a good reason.", said Furion. "And I cam Tyrande Whisperweed and I am leader of the Sentinels in Kalimdor. I am here in the name of Cenarius."  
  
"TYRANDE! FURION! I am really glad to see you too. Now that we are all we can begin the discussion."  
  
"Not quite.", said a man's voice who entered into the room. "You didn't think that I would come to such a boring council, didn't you?" He was Medivh.  
  
"Welcome to Stormwind.", said Jaina welcoming Medivh. "Take a seat." Medivh did so.  
  
"So, as I was saying, we all know what the real problem is.", said Jaina. "The Legion of course."  
  
"And how can we be so sure that the Legion is back?", asked Morad. "Do you have any proof?"  
  
"I'm afraid we do.", said Alleria. "Didn't you notice the red sky? The agitated birds? The hot storms?"  
  
"Plus that my army fought against Tichondrius himself they were defeated. None of them survived.", said Furion worried. "I am afraid that the demons passed through the infernal gate and that they are allied with the trolls. Tichondrius seems to be stronger than ever."  
  
"But how could he survived?", asked Thrall. "As long as I know, he was defeated by a demon hunter named Ilidian Stormrage. If I'm not wrong, he is your brother Furion."  
  
"Ilidian is no longer my brother.", the druid said annoyed. "He is my enemy now, since dark energies flow through him now. He is now a demon. And it's HIS fault that the Legion is back. The energies the skull of Gul'dan were identical to those that Tichondrius had. So practically Ilidian tried to kill Tichondrius with his own energies. I'm still surprised how we didn't notice this."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore.", said Thrall. "I am still worried that Ner'zhul or the Lich King could be back. We didn't see a sign from the Undead Hordes so they must be preparing for something. Perhaps they are strengthening their defenses. We must be prepared for them."  
  
"You are right young warrior.", said Medivh. "I sense that the Lich King will be back. He will have an innocent target but if we are lucky, he will be unable to corrupt it. Remember how Arthas, the prince was corrupted. Still, he was strong enough to resist the complete corruption. Only his soul is dark."  
  
"But what are the plans of the Legion?", asked Danath. "I mean, they are quite strong at the moment and if Kil'jaeden and Archimonde return into our world, we won't stand a chance. Even if Archimonde is stronger than Kil'jaeden I fear that united they will be unstoppable."  
  
"Fear not Knight.", said Medivh. "Don't lose your hope. Remember that if you form again the Alliance you will be able to destroy the Scourge and the Legion without a problem. Still, I believe that Arthas and Tichondrius are the key of this war. They are only agents of their masters so."  
  
"I get your point.", said Khadgar. "If we succeed to stop them then we will be able to stop the whole war and defeat the two forces without any problem."  
  
"Be patient.", said Medivh. "As I said before, you will have to confront 4 forces, not 2. They are all strong enough and have experimented warriors who somehow know each other. At least three of them know through a common person. I fear we are too late to stop Tichondrius to reach the Stonetalon Peak."  
  
"Ilidian.", whispered Tyrande. "He will surely try and escape Tichondrius. He doesn't trust him anymore. In this years, he succeeded to stop the evolution of the demon inside him but now. I fear that he won't be able to stop it. Tichondrius is back and so his domination is increasing. If the Undeads shall intervene, then an alliance between them and Ilidian shall be formed, that is for sure."  
  
"So what shall we do?", asked Uther interested. "I fear that we won't be able to stop them right now. Perhaps if we succeed to destroy the demon inside Ilidian we will be able to stop one of the forces. But who will lead the 4 force?"  
  
"Someone from an ancient war.", said Medivh. "I am afraid I cannot tell you who he is, but somehow you know him."  
  
"Well, then it's clear. The fourth power is leaded by Zul'jin.", said Thrall. "He won't be able to lead it really well and so we will be able to defeat them. It is clear."  
  
"Let's not hurry.", said Jaina. "I believe that we should prepare somehow common defenses.", she said. "Could you tell me Thrall how many troops do you have on Kalimdor?"  
  
"Not many. I have 30 encampments all over the barrens. Why? I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to move there. We will need to find another way to communicate between our bases. Kalimdor and this continent are quite distant and our bases more than this. So what shall we do?"  
  
"I believe I have an idea.", said Danath. "We, High Elves have a strong way of communication with a nexus inside our base city, Silvermoon. The others are just a network of teleporting gates, which all lead to the Nexus. I believe that if we will be able to place a nexus into each Capital and gates in the other encampments we will be able to travel faster."  
  
"But unfortunately these powers require strong energies, and these energies can be taken only from very strong sources, like our sun god, Arius.", said Alleria.  
  
"Perhaps we will be able to establish a base into Kalimdor near the World Tree.", said Tyrande happy. "As long as I know, we draw our energies from there, where Elune gives her power. I think it will be enough, especially since we are all elves."  
  
"Yes! We will build a big Nexus there and then we will be able to travel faster here.", said Furion happy. "But. we will need some time to build it. I think we shall finish it in about 10 days. Until that I think you should prepare strong defenses and huge armies."  
  
"I have a feeling that the Undeads hide somewhere into the Northern regions, where Ner'zhul is.", said Jaina. "Perhaps we should assault the Throne and destroy it along with Ner'zhul himself. But we will need very big armies."  
  
"Indeed.", said Thrall. "Well, I think we have everything we need. Take care for Trolls, Demons and Undeads into your bases. This should be all. Unless we decide what to do furthermore."  
  
"Well, I say we should also protect the seas.", said Morad. "We don't know how the demons shall travel. I heard that their ships can be quite strong. Our Battleships shall do the job."  
  
"Very well.", said Jaina. "I will ask Roland to go to the Stonetalon Peak and seek for Ilidian. Glius will go with him."  
  
"Alright.", said Roland happy that he got his first mission. "Thanks mom. Hope I won't disappoint you."  
  
"Then, I guess that the council will end. We will meet soon for the war.", said Jaina. "Have a nice trip."  
  
Two day later near the Stonetalon peak  
  
Tichondrius and Zul'jin were marching toward the peak. They recruited some imps during the journey into the hell and now were ready to confront Ilidian.  
  
"How strong is this demon?", asked Zul'jin a little scared.  
  
"Don't be afraid. Leave him to me. You secure my back since his minions will try and destroy me. Secure me as much as possible. I have to. convince him and it will take some time."  
  
"You mean to torture him?", asked Zul'jin with a grin on his face. "At least you didn't have to convince me."  
  
"Shut up troll.", said Tichondrius. "You were desperate enough to follow me. I didn't need to make you follow me. Now, let's get going. We must arrive before Arthas does. He and his army of undead are marching toward us too. They are numerous."  
  
"Yeah, I know.", answered Zul'jin. "But we won't have any problem. You saw how we beaten those Night Elves. We will do the same thing here."  
  
"Yes, but the Undead are more restless. They will beat us up. We must indeed hurry.", said Tichondrius. "And I also have the feeling that a couple of fool mortals shall appear. They will be looking for Ilidian too."  
  
"At last, Stonetalon is here.", said Zul'jin. "I say we hurry, find Ilidian and get out of here as fast as possible."  
  
"Yeah.", said Tichondrius running into the cave. Still, he was greeted by a couple of infested elves. "What do you want?", one of them asked. He seemed to be a possessed druid of the talon.  
  
"It is not your business.", answered Tichondrius irritated. "Get out of our way or we'll pass through."  
  
"Try us.", said the elf rising his staff. Tornadoes rose all the trolls, Zul'jin and Tichondrius. "Come my warriors.", said then the elf. "Defend yourself. The demons are here. Master Ildian ordered us to make sure that they will not pass."  
  
"Don't you understand that I am unmatched?", asked Tichondrius landing. "My powers are far over yours. Surrender now and you will perhaps live to see the sun again."  
  
"We never retreat or surrender.", said the elf. "To arms my brethren, the demons are here." Suddenly a true horde of possessed elves appeared. Archers, druids, centaurs. they were all fighting against the small troll army.  
  
"I have some presents for you.", said Tichondrius rising his hand are opening a portal. Infernals appeared. "Destroy them.", said the demon threatening. "Don't let any of them pass. I have to take care of an old friend."  
  
While the others were fighting, Tichondrius ventured deeper into the small cave. He approached to an inner light and after some seconds he arrived into an huge room. It a base inside it, a base of the possessed elves. They were all getting ready for something since the trees were working and smoke was coming from the blacksmith.  
  
"So. you succeeded to come up here.", said a voice. Tichondrius turned and saw the demon Ilidian staying behind him. "I've been waiting for this moment years and the time has come to ended what I began years ago."  
  
"You shall not live to see that.", said Tichondrius. "I shall show you who is your master. Bow at me and you will survive."  
  
"Never.", said Ilidian attacking Tichondrius with dark balls of energy. Tichondrius was fast too and he was sending swarms too. Still, Ilidian was possessing the speed of a Demon Hunter. "You see, my powers are bigger than yours. After taking the new demonic ones, I've become invulnerable."  
  
"Oh no you don't.", said Tichondrius rising his hand. Suddenly Ilidian felt down to the ground. "Oh yes. The pain. Do you feel it? Bow to me now."  
  
Ilidian tried to rise up but he couldn't stand on his feet." Now you see who is your master?", asked Tichondrius while keeping his hands risen. "I am unmatched. Your spirit is mine now. The demon inside you is ME. I will possess you soon and then you will be mine."  
  
"NEVER!", shouted Ilidian rising up. "I shall destroy you for what you did and for what you are trying to do. The time has come for you to die."  
  
"NO!", shouted Tichondrius. "It is impossible. You were suppose to listen to me. I order you to bow to me. I am your master and I possess your soul."  
  
"Perhaps you do.", said Ilidian. "But even if I am a demon, I still have the soul of a Demon Hunter, and you will NEVER be able to take it from me. I shall destroy you." Ilidian rose his hands like Tichondrius did and the Infernal Demon felt down. It seemed that the Demon Hunter was able to do the same thing Tichondrius did.  
  
"You don't know what forces you are invoking.", said Tichondrius irritated sending desperately red lightnings into all the directions. "Masters Kil'jaeden and Archimonde will not tolerate this. When they will be back, I will HAVE my revenge."  
  
The demon rose back on his feet and launched red lightnings. Ilidian dodged them. "I don't have time for you now, but we will meet again. And then I will destroy you." Finish his words, Ilidian ran out of the cave and disappeared into the forest with a demonic speed. He was a demon after all.  
  
"Damn it.", said Tichondrius irritated going back to Zul'jin. "Are you out of your mind? Ilidian escaped you fools and you let him go."  
  
"It was Ilidian? I thought it was one of your demons.", said Zul'jin confused. "But don't worry, we'll get our hands on him NEXT TIME."  
  
"There won't be a next time you idiot. You let him escape. We must hurry. Perhaps we will be able and catch him. Come."  
  
The demons left and after half an hour Roland and Glius arrived. "I hope we are not to late.", said the prince. "I don't want to miss the fight."  
  
"Calm down little prince.", said Glius. "We should be lucky and the demons should be gone until now. I believe that Ilidian is gone. And even if he's not, my knights shall take care of him."  
  
The two approached the cave but before they could enter a dark cloud appeared before them. There was a man staying on a bone horse and another skeleton being who was floating.  
  
"I meet you at last.", said the man looking at Roland. "Let me present myself but I think we should have a private talk. Kel'thuzad, you take care of the rest of them. I have to talk to my boy."  
  
"Certainly.", said Kel'thuzad freezing the others. "Now, shall I leave you alone? I will go and see if Ilidian is gone. We must have arrived in time."  
  
"Very well.", said the knight. "So, we meet after all." Roland was a little scared. "Don't need to be afraid. I won't do anything to you. Let me present myself. I am Arthas, the first Death Knight of the Lich King and your father."  
  
"My. my father?", asked Roland confused. "But I thought you were dead. My mother told me so. She told me you died while trying to kill one of the dreadlords. How did you survive?"  
  
"As you can see my soon, your mother is partial right. I AM dead, but I am still alive. You see, I don't know what you understand through the word DEAD. Dead like gone, or dead like not mortal?" Roland looked confused. "You see my son, I AM dead, but I am still here. I can walk, I can talk, I can fight, but I am Dead, no more a mortal."  
  
"Then you are with the Undead Hordes.", said Roland. "Then I shall have to kill you."  
  
"KILL ME?", asked Arthas stupefied. "You couldn't even hurt me, how about to kill me? You see son, I think that I should tell you and perhaps convince you to come with me. I possess great powers, powers that a mortal will never have. I know you are hunting power since you are like me."  
  
The boy looked a little amazed. "Yes! At the beginning I felt weak and helpless but in the end I realized that actually I was stronger. First, because I wasn't having any more feelings and this is the first weakness a mortal has. If you have feelings, you are weak. Still, this isn't all. You are also immortal, like living forever. Getting old is no more a problem, like mortals do. So, as long as you don't have a psychic anymore and you are immortal, you are immediately stronger."  
  
"But my mother told me that you were the bad ones.", said Roland confused. "I mean, she told me that you attacked Lordareon and spread the plague. Is it true?"  
  
"Well my boy, this is another thing. In this world, we all fight to survive.", began Arthas to explain. "Don't you kill animals to survive? Don't you eat plants to heal? Well, let me tell you that this plague was necessary for us to survive. This is actually what we all, the living beings fight for: TO SURVIVE."  
  
"Still, you didn't answer me to the question. You must be the bad part, aren't you?", asked Roland STILL confused.  
  
"Hmm. Strange question which I am afraid I cannot answer. You are talking about good and evil, bad and good. Well, these things are quite relative. I believe only in power and those who can acquire it and those who cannot. You see, the Lich King granted me infinite powers when I took this sword. Touch it, and you will feel the power."  
  
Roland approached his hand toward Arthas' rune sword, Frostmourne. He was a little afraid and still, he thought that he would have nothing to lose. Finally he reached the sword. "YES! I feel the power.", said Roland excited. "And there is one more thing, I WANT MORE! I WANT MORE!"  
  
"Very well my son.", said Arthas with a grin on his face. "Then I think you should come with me. I shall present you to the Lich King who will grant you with these powers. You will become one of his agents."  
  
"And what about my mother?", asked Roland a little worried. "Will she be ok?"  
  
"Of course my son.", said Arthas. "Besides, did she every granted you with any power? Did she give you some special powers? I assure you that she was busier with her own person. Believe me, the Lich Kings needs more agents than your mother does. You are closer to me and so you know how important can power be."  
  
"Umm. very well, I will follow you to the end of the world. I believe more in you than in my mother. You are right, she didn't offer me anything, she was selfish, she was thinking only at herself. And so did her Paladins, they were all like her, especially Glius. I hate them. I hate them all and I want them to die. I will help you DESTROY them even if I'll have to pay with my life."  
  
"Excellent. Kel'thuzad, is everything prepared? My boy is ready to follow us and meet his new master and so we must hurry.", said Arthas.  
  
"Of course.", said Kel'thuzad. "The portal is ready. If you are ready, then we can go. Nerfashan Taras." Finishing his words, a portal opened before him and Kel'thuzad passed through it.  
  
"Fear not my son.", said Arthas. "When we will arrive, you will meet my minions. But don't worry, they won't harm you at all. They won't need to."  
  
After this, Arthas passed through the portal followed by Roland. After the little group disappeared and the portal closed, the humans came back to life. "Damn it.", said Glius. "They left. The queen won't be happy to hear the news. We must hurry until the boy will get hurt. He must be the host for Ner'zhul and so, he is in great danger."  
  
Moments later at the other side of the portal  
  
"Welcome to my Citadel.", said Arthas showing his son the fabulous fortress. It was very big with dark towers. It seemed to be made out of Black Crystal and it had a Nerubian architecture. There were rivers of poison falling through it like waterfalls and a blue huge orb was on it's top. It seemed to protect the Citadel from intruders. Still, it wasn't attacking Roland.  
  
"Fascinating.", said Roland walking ahead and leaving Arthas and Kel'thuzad behind. "I can hear the voice of the Lich King. He is calling me to him. Where is he? I want to see him immediately."  
  
"Well, listen to him careful. He will tell you what to do.", said Arthas turning back to Kel'thuzad. "He will be the perfect host for Ner'zhul. The Lich King will be back from the Frozen Throne."  
  
"But how did you convince him?", asked Kel'thuzad amazed. "He seems to be quite mighty. I can't believe you succeeded."  
  
"Well, Jaina made him look like this. He has a strong body but a weak mind so the Lich King will possess him easily. And I knew how to convince him since he is like me and I remember how I convinced myself."  
  
"Convince yourself? I never knew how you became the Lich King's Death Knight. I just know when you came for my body. My spirit was waiting for you."  
  
"You see Kel'thuzad. He is looking for power like I did once, so he will be easy to corrupt. We must still be careful since his mother protected him casting some holy shield around him. We must wear it of."  
  
"I think the Lich King shall take care of it personally. He knows everything and so HE KNOWS that the young prince shall be the perfect target.", said Kel'thuzad satisfied. "Still, I never believed that he will have such a power of corruption."  
  
"Yeah, it's a little bit strange that he succeeded to rally us both on his side.", said Arthas amazed while entering into the Black Citadel. "I believe that he somehow knew that two humans shall help me since we were both humans. You were an Archmage of Kirin Tor and I was a stupid Paladin. I never had full power until I reached Frostmourne."  
  
"Neither did I.", said Kel'thuzad. "I believe that a spirit isn't important so there was no problem to give it to the Lich King. I don't understand what good can it make. A soul. who needs them?"  
  
"Mortals.", mumbled Arthas while entering into a great hall. The walls were covered with ice and so was the ceiling and the floor. There was snow everywhere and ice and there was also a big throne made out of ice in its back: THE FROZEN THRONE.  
  
"The Lich King is so close.", said Arthas excited. "And soon he will be out of his frozen prison. Still, we must be patient." Suddenly the Death Knight saw his son bowing in the front of the throne.  
  
"Oh great master.", said the boy. "I bow to you. I give you my soul and my body but please give me power, power to defeat all those who lied to me."  
  
"So shall it be.", said a frozen voice and dark energies began to flow from the throne to Roland. The boy seemed to be possessed by a dark presence and after some moments the throne shattered.  
  
"I AM BACK!", said the frozen voice from Roland's body and his eyes began to illuminate into a red light. "Mwahahahahahaha!"  
  
Ner'zhul was now back but was this over? Were the Undead Hordes winning? Well, I say you read further and see for yourself. ( 


	4. The Golden light of Arius and the Emissa...

Sorry for this long interruption but I hope you like the chapter. I  
finished the Frozen Throne and I agree that this story doesn't even  
look close to it. But I did my best and I hope you will still continue  
reading it. If you have any questions you know where to e-mail.  
  
4. The Golden light of Arius and the Emissaries of Light  
  
"Welcome to the mortal world lord Ner'zhul.", said Kel'thuzad. "We are glad to have you between us."  
  
"Right indeed.", said Ner'zhul. "Now that I am back, I will be able to destroy Kil'jaeden, turning the sides. He will pay for measuring his powers with the Lich King."  
  
"Now that your powers are full we can destroy the Legion.", said Arthas. "And when I think that my OWN son had such a big contribution."  
  
"Even the future is unpredictable.", said Ner'zhul. "I could feel that my freedom would be close but I never knew who would be my host. Kil'jaeden will dearly pay for blocking my memory."  
  
"And now what are we going to do?", continued Arthas. "I feel like your powers didn't fulfill. Don't you need to recharge them or something?"  
  
"It is called supreme rejuvenation.", said Kel'thuzad irritated. "I passed to a process like this one some time ago when you gave me my body back Arthas. Even if the Lich King has a body to possess he is still in a prison because he can only possess bodies, not have his own until we reach a source of Nexus power like the one in Quel'thalas."  
  
"But the holy fountain was corrupted.", said Arthas. "I mean. When a dark power passes through it the light and the water both become dark. We cannot use that source anymore."  
  
"But of course not Arthas.", continued the dark voice. "The Sunwell wouldn't be enough to complete my process. Still. I heard that the fountain still exists. My powers sense that somewhere into Quel'thalas there is a strong holy power and I am sure that this power is the Sunwell itself."  
  
"Very well then.", said Arthas. "Then we should be going. But not until you get your scout milord. Sylvanas! Show yourself!" A woman in black robes, having complete green eyes and gray hands, feet and face appeared. She had a bow in her hand, made by Arthas himself as a prize for serving him so well."  
  
"Yes sire.", said the woman. "How can I serve you?"  
  
"I need you to make me a map of Quel'thalas.", said Arthas. "You know it better than anyone. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Surely.", said Sylvanas annoyed. She had just remembered about what Arthas has done to her. "Is this your son?", she continued. "And what just happened to the Frozen Throne I was supposed to guard.  
  
"Hah!", said Arthas. "This is no longer my son. So please leave cuz the Lich King doesn't have time to wait for you. Or do you want me to make you do it?" Arthas rose his hand and began to cast some enchantment on Sylvanas. The woman began to suffer and Arthas could see this on her face.  
  
"No master.", continued Sylvanas with a calm voice. "I shall go to Quel'thalas personally and find out whatever I can. And I won't get caught since I am a mistress of stealth."  
  
"So be It.", said Ner'zhul. "Now. I am absolutely sure that the High Elves just built a new Sunwell and to explain you this I shall tell you a story about how the legion attacked this forsaken mortal world. You will also understand why there is this giant Maelstorm in the middle of the world. This shows what is the weakness of some Night Elves and how the High Elves were born."  
  
"You don't need to worry master.", said Arthas. "Better go into the Temple of Damned and recharge yourself because there your energies can grow up powerful."  
  
"Don't worry for me Death Knight.", said Ner'zhul. "I am fine. So. The story begins with the creation of the universe and with the Titans. They wanted to protect the universe from demons, which came from the Twisting Nether, a chaotic dimension, the base world of the Burning Legions at this moment. The Titans fought with these demons trying to destroy them forever but they didn't seem to succeed. But the Titans were ruled by an elite sect known as the Pathenon. They had very strong warriors and they were the ones who actually sent the Titans fighting. Seeing that the demons were outnumbering and later defeat them, the Pathenon decided to send Sargeras, their strongest warrior to fight and defeat the demons."  
  
"But isn't Sargeras the fondator of the Burning Legions?", asked Arthas stopping his master. "I mean. I know he was a demon after all. And why couldn't the Titans defeat the demons?"  
  
"We'll get there soon.", said the frozen voice. "So. Sargeras succeeded to destroy two of the strongest demonic races doing something nobody ever did. But later he met the Eredar, a demonic race ruled by warlock magic who already possessed many worlds and Sargeras' problem was that their permanent corruption which was also giving to the mighty hero permanent problems. Later, he fell into a brooding depression but still decided to trap the treacherous Warlocks into a vacuous corner of the Twisting Nether."  
  
"But he didn't succeed.", began Arthas.  
  
"Patience Death Knight.", said Ner'zhul. "We'll get there too. Disrupting the order of the Titans, Sargeras decided to fight with another group of demons known as the Nathrezim or the Dreadlords. Of course that the confusion the Eredars had imbued in his mind made him do this action and ignore the Titans. Indeed, Sargeras succeeded to defeat the Nathrezim but their corruption affected him deeply. This corruption made Sargeras think that only the chaos and despair could've ruled over the universe. So Sargeras left the order and decided to find his own place in universe."  
  
"And so he created the Burning Legions.", finished Kel'thuzad.  
  
"Right you are my faithful lich.", said Ner'zhul satisfied. "It seems that the corruption of his spirit made Sargeras believe that actually the Titans were responsible for the failure of the creation. So he decided to create an unstoppable army that would destroy them and set the physical universe into flame. But the corruption of his soul transformed Sargeras deeply, transforming him into an unstoppable demon and shattering the prisons of the Nathrezims and Eredars. The two vile races named him as the dark Titan and sworn to serve him until the end. Finally Sargeras chosen two Eredar champions to lead his demonic army: Kil'jaeden the Deceiver who was leader of the Arcane Chaos plane chosen to seek out the darkest races in the universe and make them bow to his master. The second champion Archimonde the Defiler who was leader of the Elemental Fire plane chosen to lead Sargeras' armies into the battle against all those who would try to resists him.  
  
At the beginning Kil'jaeden enslaved the strong Dreadlords and made them his personal guard, being leaded by Tichondrius. But Archimonde made his own servants too calling up the Pit Lords. They were to serve him under Mannoroth's command, the strongest Pit Lord in life. Unfortunately he is dead by now because we would've been the perfect demon to do some disasters into this mortal world. Deciding that he had his army ready, Sargeras decided to begin the invasion upon worlds.  
  
Through its invasion, the Legion succeeded to banish the Titans from world to world until they arrived into this world, later known as Azeroth. So you see my servants, there isn't only the human nation known as Azeroth but the world itself is known as Azeroth. But at that time, the world was ruled by a race of demonic forces, known as the Elementals. They fought the Old Gods but weren't able to defeat them and so, the forsaken race disappeared. Once the world was cleaned by demons, the Titans created a number of races to help them like the dwarves, made out of magical rock to help them dredge the land and the sea giants to help them dredge the sea. So for many years the Titans shaped this cursed world and began to make the preparations for the arrival of the Legion. In the middle of the continent the Titans crafted a lake which would possess great even unimaginable forces. They called the lake the Well of Eternity."  
  
"I remember why this well was forged.", said Kel'thuzad. "I've read in the library of Dalaran once that the Well was supposed to return the life of this world. But I also read that the Well was destroyed."  
  
"Right indeed my Lich.", said Ner'zhul. "But you will find out soon what happened. So the well gave this world life: Woods began to grow, animals began to arrive, creatures spread over the continent. The Titans decided to name it Kalimdor, "The Land of Eternal Starlight" Each member of the continent decided to transfer most of their powers to some creatures, that would protect the continent from the arrival of the legion. They've chosen five great dragons and after giving them the powers they gave them one territory to protect. The five dragons are known as: Alexstrasza the Life-Binder, Malygos the Spell-Weaver, Ysera the Dreamer, Nozdormu the Timeless and Neltharion the Earth-Warder. Seeing that these dragons were strong enough, the naïve Titans decided to leave this world forever, hoping that their protectors could defend it against the Legion."  
  
"But the Legion came here, didn't it? I mean, five dragons couldn't stop them.", said Arthas sarcastic.  
  
"You think so?", said Ner'zhul. "Let me remind you that there were for about one thousand titans and they all gave some of their powers to the dragons. So each dragon was supposed to have the power of 20 titans through which, there were two members of the Pathenon. And only the strongest titans were accepted in the Pathenon so the Titans had all the reasons to leave the world.  
  
Still. The Legion indeed came into the world wanting to claim the powers of the Well of Eternity as their own. The leader of the Night Elves who were supposed to be the protectors of the well were also naïve and so she wanted to take the powers of the wells as her own. So she aided the Legion and helped them get to the well. But before reaching its heart, the rest of the forsaken Night Elves came and destroyed everything. The Well of Eternity was destroyed into a great explosion leaving the great Maelstorm behind. Still, some of the night elves escaped miraculously and so did some agents of the legion. Sargeras was killed during the explosion but his leaders succeeded to escape."  
  
"But then what happened to the High Elves master?", asked Arthas surprised.  
  
"I've heard some legends that they broke from the Night Elves and left their forests forever. They crossed the ocean and arrived in Quel'thalas where they were greeted by the god named Arius who offered them protection in exchange of their faith in him. The High Elves accepted and this is how their magical nation formed. They get their powers from the Sun Well you've corrupted some time ago Kel'thuzad. Your powers weren't enough to corrupt it completely but mine will."  
  
"So your plan is to go there and make two important steps.", said Kel'thuzad. "Destroy the High Elves along with their god and reanimate your body. That will be just perfect my king."  
  
"Indeed.", said Ner'zhul and the three began to evilly.  
  
Later at the sunset near the World Tree  
  
Tyrande and Malfurion Stormrage were staying on a cliff watching the world tree. The sun was just falling and the night rising. There were wisps, druids and Keepers of the Grove all trying to give the World Tree their best care.  
  
"I'm afraid the Tree won't resist a second invasion, especially when it comes so fast.", said Tyrande worried. "The roots won't be able to heal in time and neither the forest. I am afraid that this forest will be condemned to corruption and chaos."  
  
"Please my love, stop talking like this.", said Furion trying to calm his love. "Not everything is lost. My druids and Keepers of the Grove are doing their best to heal the tree in time. It must be healed as much as possible until the Legion will arrive. And the wood. You don't need to worry about it." And rising a hand, Furion cast Tranquility over the forest, trees beginning to grow.  
  
"But not only the forest or the World Tree worries me. I feel that a great danger approaches. I feel like a dark shadow covers the moon trying to devour us all. Its like this is our faith, to remain here in this world and protect the forest."  
  
"I know what you mean my love. I am also worried about this because the forest is trying to warn me of something dangerous in the last months but I don't know what. Also, I don't understand why don't we age like those mortals. After all we gave our powers to the World Tree when Archimonde attacked it."  
  
"Maybe it did but even so the Eternity well keeps healing our wounds, help the forest grow and give us life. But not that WE look like we did some time ago worries me. Didn't you notice that Jaina looks the same she did 24 years ago? And so does Thrall."  
  
"Hmm. The forest must have granted them eternity for their sacrifices. I believe that we are not the only protectors of this world. Do you think we should call the dragons? Alexstrasza, Ysera or perhaps Nozdormu. They are the last remained dragons. Losing Malygos and Neltharion was our greatest defeat. We have lost two of the five protectors of this world. I hope we won't be forced to make any more sacrifices like these two."  
  
"We will sacrifice ANYTHING for our world.", said Tyrande. "We will. Wait! What IS that?" A force began to destroy the trees into the wood making its way toward them. "Get ready my love. We have a guest.", said Furion fast rising a couple of treants. Tyrande rose her bow ready to shoot. From the wood a black demon came out.  
  
"Illidan?!", said Tyande. "What are you doing here? Are you all right? I thought you have rallied to Legion to help them defeat us and destroy the forest."  
  
"I thought I banished you!", shouted Furion rising his wand and ordering the treants to attack his brother. "But not matter. This time I shall not let you live. And you Tyrande. You dare to ask HIM if he's OK? He betrayed us giving his soul to the demons. Begone! You are No brother of mine!"  
  
"No FURION!", shouted Tyrande killing the treants. "I believe we should listen to him before attacking him. He looks more. harmed and worried than aggressive. What brings you here Illidan? Why are you in this forest?"  
  
"My dear Tyrande.", began Illidan. "Agh! The pain us too big. I can't resist much longer. I must ARGH!"  
  
"What is it Illidan? What can we do for you?", asked Tyrande getting close to him and trying to put him down. "FURION! Use your magical powers to heal him."  
  
"He is a DEMON Tyrande. How come you want me to heal him? I won't move a finger to help him.", shouted Furion. "Waste my energy for a demon. Hah! What does she think?", Furion thought.  
  
"FURION!", shouted Tyrande desperate while Illidan was trying to keep on his feet. "How can you be so cruel? He is your brother after all even if you deny this. If you don't this for him, at least do it for me."  
  
"Very well.", said Furion rising his hand and concentrating all his powers over Illidan and casting a Tranquility right at the top of his head. "But remember that I do this for you. I don't do this for me. Remember this."  
  
"Are you feeling all right?", asked Tyrande still worried. "Is the healing spell making its effect?"  
  
"The pain off for the moment.", said Illidan rising on his feet. "Thank you my brother for helping me. The demon was already possessing me too much. I hope the pain won't start so soon."  
  
"Buffon.", whispered Furion. "And why are you here demon? What do you want from the night elves? Do you need us to aid you in your quest?"  
  
"No brother, I am here to. warn you.", said Illidan. "And to ask for your help. I hoped you won't be this cold with me but I cannot let you block your feelings for me. I deserve this pain but I also want to be free, and leave this body behind."  
  
"And how can we help you Illidan?", asked Tyrande. "Plus, what warning do you bring us? Is it about the Legion? If it's something important please let us know."  
  
"I am here because of the Scourge.", said Illidan with a calm voice. "I am here because the Lich King is once again back and he plans to destroy this world as we know it."  
  
"So the Lich King is back?", asked Furion laughing cruelly. "And do you have any proof. brother? Or we are just supposed to believe you. The Lich King back. I can't swallow this."  
  
"Believe me brother. I have no reason to lie to you.", said Illidan. "And especially to the woman I love." He looked at Tyrande. "I am here to warn you. The proof is myself. When I've claimed the energies of the Skull of Gul'dan I also took the connection with the Lich King. So now that he's back, I can read his thoughts and know what he's up to."  
  
"Right.", said Furion. "I cannot stand it. How can you listen to these atrocities Tyrande? He is lying us, he is no longer Illidan but a forsaken demon. He was always a demon hungering for magic. So why don't you listen to ME?"  
  
"BECAUSE HE MAY BE THE KEY TO OUR SALVATION!", shouted Tyrande at Furion striking him with a star from the sky and pushing him down. "Don't you understand Furion? If he tells the truth then we are in great danger. We cannot let the Lich King consume this world once again. So just be patient to him and listen what he has to say."  
  
"Thank you Tyrande.", said Illidan. "I know I've disappointed you all by becoming what I am now but this was my destiny. I've been locked into a prison for ten thousand years and now when I am free I feel like those millenniums are nothing compare to what it happens now. In these twenty- four years in which Tichondrius was in the Funeral Planes, I could control the demon not to consume me. But now when the dreadlord is back, I feel like this demon is stronger than ever. He is possessing my soul with every minute it passes and I cannot do anything to stop it. At least before I become a monster let me tell you what I know."  
  
"Very well.", said Furion with disgust. "You can tell us whatever you want but then I wish you leave. I don't want demons to be roaming through Ashenvale. It wouldn't be safe for us. And what were you thinking when you destroyed those trees? It will take me three days to regenerate them back."  
  
"You may proceed Illidan.", said Tyrande calm. "Forget Furion, he is a little nervous today. If you say the truth then we are really in great danger and require reinforcements. Fighting both the Legion and the Scourge won't be easy."  
  
"My dear Tyrande, I have very bad news. The Scourge is preparing to attack the Sun Well of the High Elves. This isn't the whole problem. If the Sun Well is corrupted then the high elves disappear and Ner'zhul is stronger then ever. And let me tell you that the protection of the Sun Well won't be easy since with every minute the Scourge keeps mustering new forces. You will have to fight with your whole armies to defend it. There are many other nexuses in the world like the Sun Well but you know that without the High Elves you are lost."  
  
"The prophecy.", whispered Furion. "Very well brother, I. believe you. For this I will let you go but if you ever hurt one of my people I will make you pay dearly."  
  
"Wait.", said Tyrande looking at Furion's brother. "He seems to be looking for something and maybe we can help. What is it Illidan? Why did you come to ask our help? How can we help you defeat this monster?"  
  
"You cannot.", said Illidan. "This is my destiny and I cannot try and defend myself against it. Ashando Falas brother and Tyrande. May Elune shine upon you and upon those mortals. May her forces strike the Scourge." With his final words Illidan ventured deep into the forest.  
  
"And now what?", asked Furion angry. "Illidan has escaped once again, the Scourge is attacking and the Legion can rise in every moment. How could it be worst?"  
  
"Four enemies.", whispered Tyrande. "Don't you see? It's obvious. I am sure that the first enemy is the Scourge, the second one is the legion, the third force is the corrupted elves."  
  
"But who is the last one?", asked Furion surprised. "Who is the leader of the last force? It is someone we don't know but that someone could be anyone."  
  
"You are right Furion.", said Tyrande. "But now we have no time to wait. We need to warn both Jaina and Thrall that the Scourge is attacking. We need to send all our forces toward the High Elves and protect them."  
  
"Very well.", said Furion. "I will go personally and come with Thrall. Meanwhile you must make the last preparations for the nexus. We must have it ready if we want to reach the Sun Well in time."  
  
"Indeed Furion.", said Tyrande. "While you are in your way to warn Thrall I will send an owl scout and warn Jaina. She can reach Quel'thalas on her own since it's not far from Dalaran."  
  
"So long my love.", said Furion while transforming into a crow and flying toward south. While he was disappearing Tyrande was marching toward the base around the World Tree to make the final preparations for the nexus.  
  
"Priestess.", began a druid of the talon. "Is everything ok? You look very frightened and still have an expression on your face that makes me understand that we should prepare for war."  
  
"Right you are druid.", she answered stopping. "The Scourge is going to attack the High Elves' Sun Well trying to destroy them and bring back their King. If they succeed everything is lost."  
  
"But what can we do?", said the druid. "I mean. We cannot fly there and it will take some time until me and my brethren will succeed to recharge the Nexus. We won't finish in time."  
  
"Oh yes we will.", said Tyrande summoning an owl and sending it toward Lordareon. "We will succeed because this is our destiny." She looked at the huge nexus. "My priestess. Tyrande Whisperwind your leader calls you immediately. Aid me into my cause and you shall be rewarded."  
  
Priestess riding white tigers came from the bushes and gathered around the nexus. "What is wrong Tyrande, why did you call us?", asked a priestess. She seemed to be very young. "Luïnne.", began Tyrande. "I called you because I need you to aid me in opening the nexus. Don't look frightened at me cause I don't have time to explain. You must believe in Elune and trust me."  
  
Tyrande rose her hand and a big ray of moon appeared over the nexus. The other priestess did the same and a huge ray appeared over the nexus sending small rays over the ground in all the direction. Suddenly one ray made a connection with the World Tree sending energies from the tree to the nexus. After some seconds a portal appeared into the nexus and the rays disappeared.  
  
"Very well my priestesses.", said Tyrande. "You've done well but the true test lies ahead." After finishing her words the woman went on a cliff in the center of her base so everyone could hear and see her.  
  
"Hear me my night elves.", she shouted and everyone looked at her and listened. "I have dark news indeed that could threaten our beloved nation. The Lich King is roaming his forces toward our lost brethren the High Elves. He plans to corrupt the Sun Well which is the source of Arius, god of light. But if he succeeds then everything is lost because the High Elves will disappear and the Lich King will rise into his corporeal form."  
  
"Did I hear well Tyrande?", asked an arch druid coming toward her. "Is it true that the Lich King is alive possessing a body? Is it true what you said and so we need to prepare?"  
  
"I am afraid so Allon.", said the priestess worried. "The Scourge is indeed once again alive and the Legion will rise soon if we don't intervene. But we don't really need to worry since I believe that the new Alliance could defeat the demons sending back into the Twisting Nether once and for all. If we can seal the passage from our world to their world then we could be safe. Because true demons can never be defeated."  
  
"Very well.", said Allon. "My units belong to you great priestess and they will follow you wherever you go."  
  
"You are very kind arch druid but we don't really know what to do at the moment. Still. You could help me. The High Elves don't know yet that the Scourge is going to attack so you could go through the Nexus and warn them about the arrival of the dark minions."  
  
"I'll go right now.", said Allon. "I will take no troops. I will risk everything. And don't worry Miss Whisperwind. I shall come back safe and even if I don't the High ones shall get the message. You can trust me."  
  
"I do Allon.", said Tyrande. "May Elune shine upon you." The druid went toward the nexus and passed through it. Then he realized that he was in some passage flying ahead. The passage was made out of silver light. He just flew for some moments until he saw a golden light at its end. There was the exit.  
  
"What are you doing here stranger?", asked the elf archers "greeting" him. "You are not welcomed here. Who allowed you to use the Nexus and how did you use it?"  
  
"I allowed him.", said Alleria coming in front of the elf. "Plus that you don't have any right to talk like this with the stranger Anya. BEGONE!"  
  
"Yes mistress.", she mumbled bowing and then leaving the clearing. The high elven base was shining under the sky. Still it didn't seem to have proper defenses for an invasion.  
  
"Pardon me for this entrance Miss Highlight but I bring very bad news for your nation.", Allon began. "Still, I would be honored if Danath Allendor could be present to this discussion. It's very important."  
  
"Did anyone call my name?", asked Danath teleporting himself near Allon.  
  
"Yes. I did. And I don't come with good news. It seems that the Scourge is once again roaming forces toward your lands.", said Allon. "They intend to corrupt once again the Sun Well, bringing their king back and destroying your race."  
  
"This is impossible.", said Alleria. "Who send you here? And from where do you know this terrible news? It sounds a little bit too much. I can't believe Furion didn't came here personally."  
  
"I am afraid it's true.", said Allon. "Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind couldn't come hear but she asked me to tell you these news. She advises you to built proper defenses immediately. Also she told me to announce you that if you need help just come through the Nexus to us. Our forces, along with the orcs and the humans will come soon to aid you. Until then, please do the best to protect your base. If the Lich King succeeds then we'll be in great danger."  
  
"Thank you very much night elf.", said Danath muddled. "These news are terrible but we don't have enough time. I will go and announce Jaina Proudmoore that we need help. We'll need all her forces immediately."  
  
"Don't worry.", began Allon. "I will go there personally and announce her if you don't mind. I would like to do something for our world. Until then, try building as many towers and barricades as possible."  
  
"We will night elf. We will.", said Danath while Allon was becoming a crow and flying toward Lordareon. "This is horrible Alleria.", he continued. "We have no time to wait. Let's warn the workers to begin building defenses. The time has come to start using "The Light". It is our last hope."  
  
"Perhaps you are right.", said Alleria. "But what if its powers will corrupt the Highborne? They roam for magic and The Light has much magic. I don't think it would be wise to play with our luck."  
  
"This is our last hope Alleria.", said Danath. "If we don't use The Light we won't be able to defend itself. You know that our simple towers are almost useless against the Undeads. Don't you remember their last invasion in which Arthas destroyed Silvermoon? We can't simply risk again because this would mean our end."  
At that same moment in Lordareon  
  
Glius's troops just entered the gates of Jaina's palace when they were greeted by their Queen. "Thank god you are back.", she said coming toward them. "I thought you were attacked or. Wait a minute. Where is Roland my dear son?"  
  
"We have very bad news my Queen.", said Glius avoiding to look in her eyes. "Unfortunately while we were trying to find the demon two undead wizards appeared. One of them was a Lich and another was a Death Knight. He told us he was Arthas, the first Death Knight of the Lich King."  
  
"Arthas?", said Jaina. "No. It. It cannot be. Arthas was killed by Mal'ganis during his journey into Northern. He is no longer. Alive. Don't tell me that the Lich King has risen him as his warrior."  
  
"Well. I don't know what to say my queen.", said Glius. "But me and my knights heard well. The Death Knight indeed said that he was Arthas. I heard something about the lich that he was Kel'thuzad. But I heard that he was once an Archmage of Dalaran."  
  
"Kel'thuzad? No. It really can't be.", said Jaina desperate. "Tell me that this is a dream. Tell me that when I will wake up my son will be greeting me and telling me that he wants to have his first real fight."  
  
"Pardon me Miss Proudmoore but we would like to know why are you so surprised about Kel'thuzad?", asked a knight. "After all you told us that he was a renegade Necromancer."  
  
"Yes. He was a necromancer but he cannot. Damned Scourge.", said Jaina. "You see. Some time ago when we fought the scourge for the first time me and Arthas defeated Kel'thuzad. He said something that he would return but I saw him personally collapsing at my feet. He simply cannot be alive. But let's forget this. Just tell me where is my son."  
  
"We don't know queen Jaina.", said Glius. "We couldn't see anything because the Death Knight ordered Kel'thuzad to freeze us. When we woke up, the undeads were gone and so was you son. I am afraid the Death Knight Arthas took him."  
  
"But why would Arthas want to take my son? And how does he know about him?", asked Jaina. "I mean. He didn't look for him such a long period of time and now. He suddenly steals him from me? Thank you Glius. Still, if Arthas does anything to Roland or hurts him in any way, I'll make him pay dearly."  
  
"We will go and rest.", said Glius. "We are very tired after such a day. But don't worry, tomorrow we will search for you son and bring him back safe. I swear it."  
  
"Oh. I hope you are right.", said Jaina worried. "I just want to believe that this is a dream. I still hope that this is a dream."  
  
Next morning deep into Thrall's encampment  
  
The orcs were still working at their massive encampment building, repairing and even training just in case. Thrall was giving orders and helping as much as possible. Suddenly a crow came near him and transformed into a man.  
  
"Thrall. Thank Elune we found you.", said Furion. "I thought I won't arrive in time. We desperately need your help."  
  
"What happened?", asked Thrall alarmed. "Should I send my troops toward Ashenvale immediately? Are there demons attacking your bases? Is the World Tree in danger? Did you announce Jaina?"  
  
"Calm down Warchief.", said Furion. "We are not in trouble for the moment but if you don't aid us the whole world will be in mortal danger. Gather all the troops you can and come with me. Leave some defenses and I will explain you everything while we march."  
  
"Very well.", said Thrall taking blowing in his horn and calling all the orcs. Raiders, Trolls, Grunts they were all coming to the Warchief. Even Cairne and his Taurens were present. The horn was supposed to do this. Gather all the troops into a place because there is danger. The horn had magical powers upon the troops, inspiring them into battle.  
  
"What is wrong?", asked Cairne coming toward Thrall. "Is there any danger? Are there demons attacking our village? Do the Centaurs still bother you?"  
  
"I don't know Cairne.", began Thrall looking at Furion. "Malfurion was just telling me what was going on. He didn't explain me well but I understand I must go and get as many forces as possible. But I cannot take them all and since they need a defender, I want to ask you Cairne to take care of my men as I am gone." Cairne wanted to say something but Furion stopped him.  
  
"The Lich King is marching toward Quel'thalas to corrupt the Sun Well destroying the Elves forever and coming back into this world.", said Furion. "If he does so, everything will be lost. With the Lich King back and with the Legion also preparing to come into this world we are going to be consumed."  
  
"Very well then.", said Thrall agitated. "I cannot take you the Wyvern with me so I will let them with you. Still I must take the Taurens, Trolls, Grunts, Raiders, Witch Doctors, Kodos and Shamans. Also I will take the Blademasters leaving you with the Wyvers, Catapults and Seers. I am really sorry Cairne but we must hope that with this we will be able to save the whole universe."  
  
"Let's get going.", whispered Furion while transforming into a crow. "Tell your people to follow me. I will guide them so you don't have to worry about losing into the wild. Until tonight we will arrive in Quel'thalas, I promise."  
  
"Lok Tar Ogar!", said Cairne. "May the ancients protect you in battle mighty warriors. Return victorious and the world shall be safe once again."  
  
"Don't worry orc.", said Furion. "No demon nor Undead shall pass into Quel'thalas disturbing the peace of our world. The Alliance shall once again prevail. We cannot lose, that's for sure."  
  
"I hope you are right Furion.", said Thrall. "Let's get going. The Scourge shall not await for us, that's for sure."  
  
At that same moment inside Jaina's Castle  
  
"I am glad you came to aid us both of you.", the Jaina looking at the two leaders. "The Alliance needed the help of both the mighty Dwarves created by the Titans themselves to aid them and the Archmages from Dalaran."  
  
"We would join ya anywhere you'd go you Queen.", said Morad. "Thy Mountain Dwarves keap their promises and we shal do so."  
  
"Thank you Morad.", said Jaina surprised by his sudden accent. "Khadgar, I am sure you join us. Very well then, now that you are here I have a terrible new and I would need your help to find him. My son, the prince Roland, is gone."  
  
"This is impossible.", said Khadgar. "How could he disappear like this? Who took him? Was he killed?"  
  
"Not quite Khadgar but he was taken by my beloved Arthas, his father.", said Jaina. "Will you follow me into the deep Northern to find him and free this world from the treachery of the Scourge?"  
  
"Ya we do.", said Morad. "We shal join ya wherever ya'll go. Thas is a promise."  
  
"Riiight.", began Jaina but she was stopped by a crow coming toward her. "Medivh here? What does he want now?" But when the man transformed Jaina realized she didn't know him. The man seemed to be an elf.  
  
"Pardon my entrance queen Jaina but this is urgent.", Allon said. "Let me present myself. I am Allon, Furion's initiate. Tyrande Whisperwind sent me here to announce you that the Scourge is going to attack Quel'thalas soon enough."  
  
"The scourge will attack Quel'thalas? But why? What could they seek in such a holy place? I heard that the power of light was banishing the Undead so I don't understand."  
  
"Neither do I.", said Allon. "The problem is that the Lich King seeks to go there, regain his body and destroy the High Elves. But if he does so, we are lost forever. And not only us, but this whole world."  
  
"Oh no.", said Jaina. "But wait a minute? How can the Lich King go there? How could he escape the Frozen. Wait a minute. He must have taken a host early. But who would. No. I can't be. My dear son Roland must be the host."  
  
"I don't know queen Jaina but you'd better send most of your troops in Quel'thalas if you want to save this world.", said Allon. "And I would suggest you to hurry since the Scourge isn't very far."  
  
"I will go there Queen Jaina.", said Glius coming there. "I am responsible that Roland is gone so I will go and try repairing my mistake. This is a very important and deadly mission so you cannot risk going there."  
  
"What are you talking about?", said Jaina irritated. "I've fought for the salvation of this world 24 years ago and I shall do it again even if you like it or not. The High Elves need our whole support."  
  
"Perhaps the Paladin is right.", said Allon. "No offense but the Scourge may change its course toward Lordareon and so you will need to have some defenses ready. You cannot risk letting your kingdom desolated."  
  
"I guess you are right Allon.", said Jaina. "Very well Glius, you've won. You will go there and protect the Sun Well. The dwarves, footmen, Paladins, Priests and sorcerers shall go there with you. I shall teleport myself and bring here the Archmages from Dalaran. Now you'd best get going. Khadgar, you come with me."  
  
Jaina and Khadgar teleported immediately. "Then let's get going.", said Allon. "After you will arrive in Quel'thalas I shall go back into Ashenvale to protect my people and await Furion's orders."  
  
"Vary well elf.", said Morad leading his people. The whole Alliances army was now marching toward Quel'thalas.  
  
During that night into Ashenvale  
  
Furion and Thrall's forces had just arrived near the World Tree. Tyrande's bases were awaiting for them when they came.  
  
"Thank Elune you are back.", she said. "I was worried that you wouldn't arrive in time but I see you came. I am glad you could make it Thrall."  
  
"It was my pleasure priestess.", he said. "My warriors shall help me slay the demons and put an end to their threat. I brought all the forces I could."  
  
"You did well warchief.", said Furion. "Now we should be going but before this let's decide who will go."  
  
"Who will go Furion?", asked Tyrande stupefied. "It's inevitable that we will all go. If Illidan's words are true then the High Elves will require our maximum support. We cannot risk."  
  
"But we cannot risk to leave the forest unprotected either.", said Furion. "Listen, even if I may be wrong I have the feeling that the demons shall attack our forest once again. If we leave it unprotected then it will be very easy for them to corrupt the World Tree."  
  
"Then I shall go.", said Tyrande. "My sentinels and I can handle the demons."  
  
"But.", tried Furion to stop her beloved.  
  
"Listen. If you insist I shall take the sentinels, the druids, the Keepers of the Grove, the dryads and the Priestess of the Moon. I cannot take the Chimaeras through the portal, the hippogriffs or the ballistas. Also the Demon Hunters will help you and so will the wardens. Don't worry, they won't harm you."  
  
"Even if I don't trust the Demon Hunters I have no other alternative.", said Furion. "I shall let you go but please be careful. Thrall, I leave my beloved in your hands. Please protect her."  
  
"I will Furion. I promise I will.", said Thrall.  
  
"Enough talk.", Tyrande said leading her people through the portal. Thrall did the same. "We shall be careful Furion and I hope you will too. We will come back victorious, I promise. Plus that we shouldn't worry, the two gates should do the job quite well."  
  
After passing through the portal the two warriors felt like flying through the tunnel. Only then they reached the ground. "It was an interesting experience but at least we are here.", said Tyrande. "Alleria!"  
  
"Priestess Tyrande, I am glad to see you here.", she said happy. "Our defenses are prepared and Queen Jaina is on her way here. She should be." But before the archer could finish a group got teleported through the Nexus.  
  
"We are here to protect the Sun Well.", said Glius. "I am sorry archer Alleria but my queen couldn't come here and fight. She is too sad because his son disappeared and she cannot fight in this mood."  
  
"Too bad.", Alleria began in a sarcastic way but she was stopped by Danath. "Stop it Alleria! It is indeed a great loss that she couldn't come but at least these mighty warriors came. Are you ready to help us defend the Sun Well?"  
  
"Certainly.", said Glius making a sign toward the other two warriors to go near the Sun Well. "We will protect it at all cost. The Sun Well won't fall."  
  
"So shall it be.", said Tyrande. "I think our warriors know what they have to do. Drive them in battle and start a formation. Mine know what to do and I think both Thrall and Glius trained them too."  
  
"Right.", said Thrall looking around suspicious. "I just hope the towers will resist. What is that golden light from them anyway?"  
  
"This is the golden light of Arius.", said Danath. "We decided to use it to create powerful towers to that if the Scourge passes our gates they will be at least stopped by the towers."  
  
"A bold move Elf but I don't think you can stop the mighty scourge by using only a couple of pathetic towers. They look like original towers and towers like these ones cannot resist much. The Meat Wagons shall make smoke arise from their bases."  
  
"YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT THE GOLDEN LIGHT OF ARIUS!", shouted Danath as hard as possible. "DO YOU REALLY WANT TO INSULT OUR GOD AND SO OUR RACE? HOW DARE YOU?"  
  
"I am sorry Danath but I think you should calm down.", said Alleria. "After all they are just a couple of strangers who don't know anything about true power. So just ignore them and everything will be perfect."  
  
At that same moment while the Alliance's leaders were fighting the Lich King and his massive army were just outside the first gate  
  
"Are you sure this is the location of Quel'thalas Arthas?", asked Kel'thuzad. "You were here once but let's hope that your memory didn't suffer during these years."  
  
"No. This is the place.", said Ner'zhul convinced. "I can feel the holy energies of Arius. But after my invasion they will fall forever. That pathetic god will learn that nobody can stop the mighty scourge."  
  
"Pardon me my king but I feel that there is a powerful energetic and holy shield surrounding the grounds of Quel'thalas.", said Arthas. "Could this be the power of the mighty Arius? Could this be what we are looking for?"  
  
"Certainly.", said Ner'zhul rising Roland's hammer. "But even if the pathetic god prepared he won't be able to resist against me. Aradiar Kharafas!" Lightnings began surrounding the huge shield around Quel'thalas. Their black color was charging the shield which after some moment dissipated.  
  
"Impressive.", said Kel'thuzad. "But I don't think that the shield was the only defense the High Elves have prepared for us."  
  
"We shall see very soon. Meat wagons, charge and burn the towers? I want the first gate destroyed!" The Meat Wagons began attacking the towers and burning them one by one.  
  
"Pardon me Lord Ner'zhul but if I remember well the gate is stronger than anything. Even when I came here for the first time I couldn't destroy it without Kel'thuzad's and your powers. I don't think we will be able to break in once again."  
  
"So you think the gate was strengthened when it was once again risen.", said Ner'zhul. "Well, let me try and defeat it myself." The Lich King rose his hammer once again striking the gate with massive lightnings. The lightnings all turned back to the possessor hitting him.  
  
"So they are trying to resist the Lich King.", said Ner'zhul. "Very well then, Arthas, Kel'thuzad, attack at my command. NOW!" A dark blue lightning came out of Arthas' sword, a black lightning from Ner'zhul's hammer and a light blue one from Kel'thuzad's mouth. The gate shattered at the combination of the three lightnings.  
  
"That was impressive indeed.", said Kel'thuzad looking at the shattered gate. "What are you future plans? I heard that the second gate is stronger than this one. Arthas required more strength to defeat it plus that he searched for three keys."  
  
"Dear Kel'thuzad.", began Ner'zhul. "You said that this gate would be impossible to destroy and as you can see it lies at my feet. You are misunderstanding me and this isn't good. Your loyalty must be unshaped. IS IT CLEAR?"  
  
"Yes master.", said Kel'thuzad while Ner'zhul was leading his invincible army against the High Elf base. The buildings and defenders shattered in a couple of minutes. "This was easier than I thought.", said Ner'zhul ironic. "Let's shatter the second gate and claim that Sun Well."  
  
"Indeed master.", said Arthas casting his lightning. The three met near the gates and the gate indeed shattered. Still the towers which had a golden light in front of them seemed to absorb these energies.  
  
"What is wrong with these pathetic towers?", asked Ner'zhul while sending lightnings all over the place and trying to shatter them. Still the towers weren't even damaged. "What is this place?"  
  
"This is Quel'thalas undead.", said Alleria threatening. "You have defeated us long time ago but this time it will be different. As you can see the golden light of Arius cannot be matched."  
  
"I will make you bow to me.", said Ner'zhul striking Alleria. The archer rose her bow and a golden aura surrounded her reflecting the lightning. A couple of necromancers got struck. "You dare to oppose me archer? My army cannot be matched. ATTACK!"  
  
The huge army of Meat Wagons, Abominations, Necromancers, Banshees, Bone Dragons, Gargoyles, Death Knights, Liches and other undead units attacked the High Elf base. Immediately the towers began to send rays of holy light damaging the units. Still, they weren't really falling.  
  
"As you can see my elite troops cannot fall so easy.", said Ner'zhul. "I have prepared them for years and now the time has come to reclaim this world as mine. How come you aren't frightened?"  
  
"We elves don't get scared that easily.", said Alleria while her towers were getting shattered one by one. When the towers were destroyed half of Ner'zhul's army got destroyed too. "ATTACK!", shouted Alleria too and the Alliance's troops began to attack. Night Elves, Humans and Orcs once again united were fighting against their common enemy: "THE SCOURGE". The fight was very hard and many troops were dying while Ner'zhul was advancing. When he was in the city most of the Alliance's troops were dead but so were his.  
  
"Heroes, special abilities!", shouted Danath. Keepers of the Grove began casting Tranquility, Priestess of the Moon Starfall, Seers Chain Lightnings, Blademasters Bladestorm, Paladins Resurrection and Mountain Kings Avatar. It seemed that the Alliance was very strong but still the Undeads began casting their special abilities. Liches Death and Decay and Death Knights Animate Death balancing the forces. The battle was very tough and still the alliance seemed to win. Frostwyrms and Gargoyles were beings defeated by the mighty archers and the abominations were no match for the combined Tauren and Knight forces.  
  
"You cannot win mortals.", said Ner'zhul killing 3 paladins at a time. "My powers are too big for you so why don't you give up? As you lose my necromancers create deadly skeletons which outnumber you. There is no way you can win." He was approaching the Sun Well and still the Keeper of the Grove seemed to block his path. And so did the Paladins. "So you don't want to give up. Very well then, it's time to feel Ner'zhul's wrath. Forces of Chaos, I summon you to aid me against these pathetic mortal. Give me power."  
  
Red lightning began to fall from the sky and strike many of the Alliance's forces. The paladins did another try and Resurrected many killed warriors. Still the lightning were striking very strong and killing many night and high elves, humans and orcs. And the Scourge was getting closer and closer to the Sun Well. Still the heroes were doing their best to prevent the arrival of the Lich King.  
  
"It's time we call upon the holy forces of this place.", said Tyrande rising her hand. "Now spirit of the Sun Well, I call upon you to give me strength. Aid with our goddess Elune and let us prevail." She seemed to concentrate at her maximum power because a ray like the one upon the Nexus appeared. Rays were being sent all over the ground striking the undead warriors and stars from the sky were attacking too. It was the strongest Starfall ever.  
  
"Holy forces I invoke you.", said Glius too rising his hammer. "Give me strength to fight and the light we need to prevail." Rays of light began to fall from the sky, heal the alliance's forces and damage the undead. It was another rain of holy light which seemed to be the work of Arius.  
  
"Doomhammer, if this is your hammer the time has come to reveal your true powers.", said Thrall also rising the hammer. "Fight as you never fought before and don't let these demons defeat us." High thunders began to sound upon the sky and suddenly clouds covered it. Lightning began to strike the Undead warriors and reflect forward. They seemed to be Chain Lightnings coming from the sky.  
  
"This is impossible.", said Arthas reflecting a lightning. "It cannot be. The alliance cannot do this. If they continue like this. TYRANDE WHISPERWIND!", he shouted sending a Death Coil toward the Priestess. It dissolved before hitting her. "This is my nightmare. My king, do something." But before he could finish a horde of demons entered the second gate. They were Blood Orcs, Doom Guards, Felhounds and other beasts. They were leaded by Tichondrius and a Blademaster. The sky suddenly became red and the special attacks disappeared. Tyrande, Alleria, Danath, Glius and Thrall entered into the battle.  
  
"Aren't you glad to see me once again?", the Blademaster asked Danath. He looked stupefied but didn't say anything.  
  
"Korgath.", began Danath but stopped because he was forced to block a Bladestorm. "How can this be? I thought you died in Draenor killed by the planet itself. You couldn't survive."  
  
"Really Danath.", Bladefist continued while hitting the shield. "Do you think a pathetic planet could've killed me? I now serve the legion and so do my orcs. I'm ashame that some of us joined you. But it will be your last.  
  
Everything seemed to be lost. The legion was too strong and the Sun Well was almost reached. Still, the remained Night Elf and Human heroes gathered around the Sun Well and started an incantation. Suddenly a powerful golden light came out of the well and warriors in golden armors and possessing two huge wings appeared and began to fight with the undead defeating most of them easily. Suddenly one of them approached to Tyrande.  
  
"Come with me priestess.", the man said walking through the Nexus. Tyrande followed him and after some moments they arrived in Ashenvale. "Give me the horn of Cenarius now."  
  
"It is at Furion but he will be here any moment.", said Tyrande. "But who are you? And why are you here?"  
  
"My master, Arius the golden one sent me to aid you.", the man said. "I am Archangel Darenel, emissary of light and they are my warriors the Angels. I need the horn so I can bring back the one who could change the faith of this war. He is known as. Cenarius, the demigod." 


End file.
